Desires
by I'll Cover Angel and Collins
Summary: Alejandro has been wanting Heather since season three! Now it's All-Stars and they're on the same team and sharing the same living quarters and Alejandro's finding that he still desires Heather and it's driving him crazy, to the point he's willing to do whatever he has to do to make Heather Co-written by Torie Rilistkrycat and myself.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Nada! We don't own anything!**

* * *

Why did Heather have to vote 'Yes' to have a party in the resort? The Villains decided to vote if they should have a party or just go to their rooms and Lightning was instant on this party and the next thing Heather knew there was loud music playing and the TV was blaring, Duncan and Scott were playing hockey in the hallway and even the heroes somehow found out and showed up. Heather couldn't believe she agreed to this. She rolled her eyes and pushed Sam out of her way as she made it to the kitchen to pour herself some soda.

"Hola Chica." Alejandro appeared next to her as she poured her drink. "Glad to see you here."

"Why wouldn't I be?" Heather asked him. "I live here, until the next challenge anyway."

"Heather, can't you take a compliment?" Alejandro laughed and put the soda back into the fridge for her. "You're the prettiest girl here."

"You don't need to tell me something that I already know." Heather smirked and then took a sip of her soda. "Go flirt with Courtney, she looks desperate."

Heather walked away into the crowd of idiots and plopped herself on the couch and watched the game due to the lack of anything better to do at this party. Unfortunately for her Sierra felt this was a great time to show her pictures of Cody on her phone.

"This is a picture of Cody going to his 5th period Math class..." Sierra scrolled. "Oh, This one is Cody getting in his Mom's car to go to the High School basketball game."

"Doesn't Cody go to a different school then you?" Heather asked slightly creeped out as she placed her soda down on the coffee table beside her.

"Yes." Sierra sighed. "I asked to transfer but due to the restraining order Cody has against me, I'm not allowed to go within 50 feet of him."

"How did you get these pictures?" Heather asked Sierra. While the two girls were looking at Sierra's phone, Alejandro quietly walked up behind them and slipped some powder into Heather's drink. He didn't want it to have to be this way, but Heather was so damn stubborn. He knew they both wanted this and tonight he was going to make it happen one way or another. Now all he had to do was sit back and wait for it to happen.

"Oh, I paid someone who goes to his school to do it for me." Sierra smiled. "The court order didn't say I couldn't hire other people to take pictures of Cody for me and give me an hourly update on everything he does."

"That's weird." Heather bluntly told her as she took two sips of her drink. "I'm really glad I'm not Cody."

"Do you want to see pictures of Cody's new puppy that he got?" Sierra asked.

"No." Heather told her. "I want you to leave me alone! Go away, I was on the couch first."

"Fine. I'll go show Zoey." Sierra crossed her arms. "She'll love them!"

Sierra stormed off to go show Zoey her creepy Cody pictures.  
Heather sipped her drink again, and Alejandro smirked maliciously, watching her. It would be just a matter of time before she started losing her inhibitions, and then he would make his move. He always got his way...

* * *

Something was slightly off with Heather's drink and she frowned, brow furrowing. There was some unknown flavor she couldn't quite make out... With a shrug, the queen bee took another sip. It was probably just cheap, she decided, or a different brand to what she was used to. It didn't taste BAD, exactly...

The party continued, the others so absorbed with their own activities that no one paid much attention to Heather, with the exception of Alejandro, who continued to watch her the way a predator watched its prey. He could see that she was gradually weakening slightly; her eyelids were dropping, body slumping a little, and he grinned slyly to himself. He usually loved Heather's stubborn and feisty nature, but it had been hindering him- there was no way Heather would have actually agreed to this, despite the fact that he could tell deep down she wanted him. Now, her mind in a confused and dazed state, it would be much easier for him...

* * *

Heather knew something was wrong, but she no longer cared. Her mind was swirling, disoriented, and she felt a strange lightness. The drink she had now tasted heavenly- she continued to sip from her glass, even when nothing was left except for tiny dregs of liquid, watching the people party around her groggily.

"Heather?"  
Alejandro appeared beside her. Vaguely, Heather thought she should have said something nasty to him, but responded instead with a slurred, incoherent murmur.

"How are you feeling, Mi Amour?" Alejandro put one arm around her shoulder and pulled her in close to him. Heather looked around the room and it seemed like the music stopped and everything was suddenly in a slow motion loop. She figured maybe she was just tired, she didn't sleep that well the night before with Gwen and Courtney arguing.

"T...Ty...ered." Heather looked up at Alejandro who was being way too nice, if she wasn't so tired she would have told him to give her some space. "Need...down...sit..."

"It's okay Heather." Alejandro lead Heather to the staircase. "Use your other hand and grab on to the banister."  
"I...I...Can't." Heather almost fell down on the ground, Alejandro caught her.

"Heather, you'll need to walk up the stairs." Alejandro caught her. "I can't carry you with Duncan and Scott playing hockey in the hallway."

* * *

Heather grabbed on to the banister and tried her hardest to make it up the stairs with Alejandro close to her watching her take tiny steps until they reached the top. When they got to the top Duncan and Scott stopped their game and looked at the unsteady Heather. Alejandro needed them out of here.

"What happened to her?" Scott asked looking at Heather.

"Heather's drunk and I'm just helping her to her room." Alejandro smiled. "It's what any good gentlemen would do."

"There's booze down there?" Duncan asked. Alejandro knew that would get his attention.

"Jo spiked the punch." Alejandro told them. "If you hurry you can still get some before Lightning drinks it all."

"I'm...Not...Dr...Drrr...Drunk." Heather tried to tell them but Alejandro shhh'ed her.

"Si Heather, you are." Alejandro assured her.

"Do you want us to help you carry here?" Scott asked. "She looks like she can't even stand."

"No, it's no trouble." Alejandro picked her up bridal style. "See? I got her. You should enjoy the punch."

"Thanks for the heads up!" Duncan and Scott ran downstairs.

"Now Heather, I'm going to take you into my room and place you on the nice soft bed so you relax." Alejandro informed her as he carried her to the door. "You'll be okay I promise. This is something we've both been waiting for since season 3."

* * *

**Okay, so this is something that's a little darker then usual. Torie and I have teamed up to create this and I can proudly say I think this may be one of the better things I've been apart of writing. Torie is an amazing person and the two of us write extremely well together. This is actually weird for me because I'm not usually the one who writes things like this. I'm more known for the humor. Tell us what you guys think, this is going to get dark and we would love to hear what you all think. Go read some of Torie Rilistkrycat's work because she is one of the most amazing authors that I have had the privilege of working with. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Torie and I own nothing! **

* * *

Heather blinked at him in confusion- in her tired state, she hadn't realized what he was going to do yet. Alejandro almost pitied her, but steeled himself; this was something he wanted and needed, and he could feel his desire pounding inside his body, aching for her and only her... He couldn't stop now. He had Heather right where he wanted her...  
He placed Heather on the bed, and she blinked wearily up at him.

"W-what are you do...doing?" she asked, as the Latino slowly began removing her clothes. She had an inkling this was wrong, but her brain was so frazzled and distorted right now that she wasn't sure.

"I'm helping you, chica," he informed her vaguely, eyes glinting. Heather frowned, eyelids still heavy. The Spaniard was now removing his own clothes, and something clicked in her mind now. Alejandro... Bed... Clothes off... This wasn't good...

"N-n-o," she breathed out, words still slurred, but Alejandro just shushed her, pressing a finger gently to her lips.  
"Heather, you need to relax now." Alejandro slowly removed Heather's pants. "Ever since the night on the plane you wanted me and I wanted you. I'm going to take really good care of you. Chica."

Heather stated to squirm underneath Alejandro's body and that just made him smile even more.  
"Heather, stay still." Alejandro removed her bra exposing her breasts as Heather turned bright red. "It's alright, I'm not going to hurt you, I'll be gentle with you but if you move you'll fall on the floor."

Alejandro gave her breasts a quick squeeze as he reached down and removed her panties.  
"You shave it." Alejandro ran his finger across her smooth skin making a moan escape from Heather's mouth. "You like my touch, Si?"

Alejandro spread Heather's legs apart and took his own boxers off. He slid himself inside of her and Heather couldn't help but let a moan escape from her mouth. It was obvious that Heather wasn't a virgin and that disappointed Alejandro but she was slightly moving her hips the best she could, Alejandro smiled, she definitely wanted this. Slowly sliding in and out of her. This was the best that Heather had ever had, he had been so gentle with her. There was a small smile on Heather's face as Alejandro came inside of her. Finally he pulled out and moved closer to Heather and climbing on top of her with his penis almost in her face.  
"Now Heather, I know you can't say much and you're really tired but I want you to suck me off." Alejandro told her as he was panting. "Just do that and then I'll return the favor."

Heather shook her head and kept her mouth closed, Alejandro tried to tickle her to get her to open her mouth but she was determined she wasn't doing it.  
"Okay, We'll play by your rules, Chica," Alejandro smirked and spread Heather's legs apart and moved as close to her vagina as he could. "Since I was on top I guess the least I could do was give you a couple minutes of my tongue in between your legs. You're already wet from before, So I guess we could do that."  
Heather was disgusted by the idea, and would have slapped him, but she felt too weak.  
"This isn't h-h-h-a..." Alejandro shushed her again as she tried to speak, silencing her once more.  
"Oh, you know you want it..." he purred to her, and though Heather wanted to protest, she couldn't help the squirm of longing...

Her eyes widened when she realized that he had already placed his tongue inside her- it was such an unnatural sensation that she gasped, but she couldn't help being aroused by it. The sex had been arousing enough, but Heather knew- though the thought repulsed her at the same time- that she was beginning to build to a climax. Alejandro withdrew his mouth, smirking at her; he could see her frustration beginning to build.

"What, do you want more, mi reina?" he teased her softly. Heather shook her head, but it was a lie- she was so torn between giving in to her exhaustion- what she knew was the safer option- and giving in to Alejandro. Had she been sober, she would have been able to resist, but the drugs Alejandro had slipped her made her weak and more likely to concede.

"That's not true, is it?" Alejandro whispered huskily. He ran his tongue down her clitoris in a slow movement, teasing her, and this time another groggy moan made its way involuntarily between her lips.  
"Oh, dear, it looks like Heather is not yet satisfied. We must remedy that, now, mustn't we? After all..." he slid a hand up her inner thigh. "You haven't quite finished yet, have you?"

"Enough," she choked out, incapable of making more than one word. However, both knew she was lying. The sex she'd had with him had been the best ever, and though she was physically exhausted, part of her wanted- no, NEEDED more. Alejandro savored the moment, before slowly slipping into her once again, though with a little more force than before. Heather clutched the sides of the bed with her hands as he began pulling in and out again, until finally, with one last push, a loud cry escaped her lips as her orgasm peaked. Alejandro smirked triumphantly, withdrawing again, still somehow far less tired than she was despite their two rounds of intimacy. Once again, he placed himself in front of her stunned face.

"Are you going to oblige me this time, then, chica?"  
Heather shook her head and this time, instead of pressing her, Alejandro just clicked his tongue.  
"Such a shame," he murmured. "Still, I suppose that was quite invigorating, wasn't it?"  
"I...I...Hate..." Heather gasped and stuttered. "You..."  
"Heather you and I both you enjoyed it." Alejandro winked at her. "I have a really good idea! I'm going to run a bath for the both of us. Since you can't stand, talk or sit up by yourself, I thought a nice hot bubble bath will do you some good."

Heather shook her head no, but Alejandro ignored her and ran the water anyway. Heather would never admit this to him but she was enjoying this for the most part. She should be mad at him for drugging her but she wasn't even though she didn't want him to know that, if he ever knew then he may decide he wanted to drug her more often. The room still felt like it was spinning. Alejandro carried her into the bathroom and when Heather looked down she saw the tub actually had bubbles in it. Alejandro placed Heather into the tub and stepped in behind her and pulled Heather into his chest and started stroking her hair.

"Isn't this relaxing?" Alejandro asked her as he stroked her hair.  
"No." Heather managed to tell him and her eyes started to shut. She was perfectly calm with the relaxing water until Alejandro moved his hand in front of Heather and started fingering her. Heather closed her eyes and let out a sigh of pleasure.

"Do you like that, Mi Amour?" Alejandro whispered in her ear. "I think you do."  
Heather mumbled some gibberish and leaned her head on his chest and went to shut her eyes. Alejandro wasn't done with her. He needed to surprise Heather, he stopped fingering her with one finger and then inserted two of them inside of her, which made her jump. Alejandro laughed and Heather glared at him.  
"P-please stop," she stammered angrily. Admittedly, she was loving the attention Alejandro was paying her, but she was also weary and irritated.

"Why should I? You're enjoying this," he smirked, still slowly running his hand down her body. Heather managed to sum up the strength to slap his hand away, though she was so weak from the drugs that it didn't actually effect Alejandro at all. He merely laughed, pulling her naked form closer to his in the water. Angrily, Heather tried to pull out the bathtub, but she still didn't have much control of her limbs and slid down again. Alejandro chuckled, pulling her back into his arms.  
"I don't want any more," she mumbled to him, trying to sound firm, and yet he laughed once more.  
"I think it's pretty obvious what you want," the Latino told her softly. "You've wanted this since season three, and I know you have."  
"Not like this." Heather muttered as she started to slide down in the tub a bit, making her hair get wet.

"Heather, you need to try to stay awake." Alejandro sighed in annoyance as Heather was fighting to stay awake. Alejandro took notice that she was having a harder time with this then he had expected. He stepped out of the tub and grabbed a towel to dry himself off and then Heather who was now trying her best to hit him and stay awake at the same time. He placed Heather back on the bed before he climbed on her again.

"Okay, Mi Amour now you just have to suck me for a little while." Alejandro saw that Heather really wasn't going to be able to stay awake much longer so anything he would have her do would need to be quick. "Heather, just do it for a few minutes and I promise you this will all be over soon and then you can sleep all you want. Does that sound like a good plan to you?"  
Heather shook her head no but it wasn't like she actually had a choice. Alejandro was getting fed up with her and just slipped his dick in Heather's mouth.  
"No biting." Alejandro instructed her. "Can you at least try to make this enjoyable for me? I pleasured you several times."

He didn't expect Heather to actually respond at this point so he was slightly surprised when he felt her tongue slowly start to move up and down on his dick.  
"That's it," he coaxed slowly, feeling twinges of pleasure run down his spine as Heather worked her mouth around him. "Perfect, mi Amor..."  
Heather glared at him, but continued to oblige, feeling utterly disgusted but at the same time highly aroused by what she was doing. Alejandro moaned with pleasure at the feel of her tongue, and she felt him stiffen even more in her mouth, sending a weird curl of pleasure down her spine.  
Slowly, Alejandro withdrew from her mouth, grinning at her, though she did not return the smile. He could see she was growing tired, so gently pulled away from her.  
"I think that may be all you can handle tonight," he told her huskily, and she nodded weakly, slumping down against the pillows.

"I hate you," she managed, struggling to keep her eyes open. Alejandro just laughed, brushing back her hair.  
"You know you love it," he teased her, and his triumphant grin was the last thing she saw before her eyes drooped shut and she drifted unconscious. Alejandro settled down on the bed beside her, pulling her delicate body into his arms as she slept. He knew he would have to brace himself for the full force of her fury in the morning, but it had definitely been worth it...

* * *

When the morning rolled around, Alejandro woke up to the feeling of being shoved sharply in the side. He blinked and with a faint yawn sat up, only to look straight into Heather's scowling face.  
"You are DEAD," she hissed at him.

* * *

**Okay, so did you guys enjoy this? I spaced it the best I can and I only edited my 5:30am bad spelling, which was horrible. I posted it word for word so you may be able to tell the difference in the writing styles. So far everyone seems to like this and we have plenty more! This is really going to be a battle between the two of them for dominance, also in later chapters you will see I make the heroes lose a lot and that's because I need my villains in the fic! I will say that if you guys enjoyed this and you think this is screwed up already, the later chapters only get worse! I'm really proud of this, it's beyond the normal humor fics I tend to write. As always, this story would be nothing with out Torie, who writes some of the best AleHeather fics that I have seen on this site. You should check them out! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything. **

* * *

"Good Morning, Mi Amour." Alejandro awkwardly laughed. "Did you sleep...well?"

"Yeah, I slept great." Heather climbed on Alejandro, leaned in and grabbed his neck and slammed him up against the headboard of the bed. "Out like a fucking light! What the fuck did you give me you stupid asshole?"

"Heather, you're hurting my throat..." Alejandro said with a gasp for air. "Can you please let go?"

"No." Heather glared at him. "What the fuck did you give to me?! Do you know this is considered rape?!"

"Heather, I only did it because I knew you would enjoy it." Alejandro told her, trying to get Heather to loosen her grip. "You like me and I like you. It was just taking so long and you got so weird this season and you pushed me aside."

"So you drugged me?" Heather asked him. "Did you ever think that maybe if you would have waited a little while that I would have talked to you and maybe even agreed to date you? I was thinking about my options."

"Look Heather, I know this is bad and you can just report me and get me out of the game." Alejandro told her. "What I did was wrong."

"No." Heather rolled her eyes.

"No?" Alejandro asked her. "You're not going to rat me out?"

"No, I wouldn't do that. You're the only competition worth having." Heather let go of his neck and slammed his head against the headboard one last time. "If you ever do something like that to me again the next time you won't be waking up. I'll fucking kill you in your sleep!"

Alejandro blinked up at her with false innocence.  
"I would never dream of doing something like that again-" he began, but Heather narrowed her eyes, cutting him off.

"Good. Because if you even TOUCH me again, you can say goodbye to your balls. Touch me again and I will cut them off and feed them to fang!"

Alejandro's face blanched slightly, and unthinkingly he pulled the blankets further over his still naked torso, protecting himself.  
"I am truly sorry for my actions last night," he attempted to butter her up lamely, but Heather shook her head relentlessly.

"No, you aren't." she accused viciously, " And even if you are, I'm not going to forgive you. You wanted me? You could have fucking asked me." she let out a bitter, humorless laugh. "But no. Why would you do that when you could just, oh, I don't know, drugged me and raped me?" she clenched her fists. "That's MUCH easier, isn't it?"  
There was a moment of silence, in which Alejandro tried to think of how to respond to the girl who was still glowering down at him.

"It wasn't exactly rape," he told her weakly. "You did seem a little willing..."  
Heather let out a loud scoff.

"Listen here!" Heather yelled at him. "It does not matter if I wanted it or not! You don't throw yourself on someone after you drug them! Do you understand that?"

"Si, I do but the fa-" Heather cut Alejandro off before he could even finish.

"No!" Heather yelled. "No buts! If you ever do anything to me like that again you're so screwed. I don't care what I tell you! If I tell you 'no' then you better accept it!"

"So, what do you suggest that we do from here?" Alejandro asked.

"Give me the rest of the whatever you used on me." Heather got off of him. "I know you have more. You're going to give it to me now! I'm getting rid of whatever you have left."

"What makes you think that I have more?" Alejandro asked.

"Do you?" Heather glared.

"Yes, but that's not the point." Alejandro told her. "What makes you think I had more?"

"Who carries a small amount around 'Just in case.'" Heather rolled her eyes and flipped her hair. "Where did you get it from?"

"Jose." Alejandro sighed. "He always uses it and before I left he gave me it to use if I felt I would need to. I didn't plan on using it, you kept ignoring me! I didn't think I had a choice."  
Heather was outraged.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" She yelled. "You always talk about how disgusting Jose is, but then you go and copy him? And you know what? Maybe I was ignoring you because I didn't like you!"

Alejandro rolled his eyes. "But I know you do..."

Heather made a frustrated noise. "That's not the point. You can NOT just drug someone if they won't sleep with you. Besides," she folded her arms stubbornly. "After what you did to me, I definitely don't like you anymore."

Alejandro snorted. "We both know that's not true." He reached out unthinkingly to touch her arm, but she jerked back.

"Don't touch me." She spat.

"Heather, would you just listen to me?" Alejandro asked her.

"No, you wouldn't listen to me last night." Heather told him. "You're just like your brother."

This enraged Alejandro. He got out of the bed and slammed Heather up against the wall. "Take it back!"

"Never." Heather kneed him in the balls and it caused him to drop to the floor. "You've become an even bigger asshole then you were the last time we spoke. This is the second time I got you in the nuts and you still haven't learned anything. Here's what's going to happen, I'm going to take a shower and then I'm going to go and harass Courtney and Gwen like I do every morning and you're going to leave me the fuck alone! Do you understand me? Don't even come near me and don't even think about talking to me unless it's a group discussion for a stupid challenge! Don't worry about your precious ego, I'm not going to say anything because that would mean I would have to admit that for a brief moment you were stronger then I was and I'm not about to admit to that so it's your lucky fucking day! Isn't it always?"

Alejandro winced in pain, unable to respond. Heather stormed off, leaving him doubled over on the floor. The Latino was angry now, which was pretty hypocritical considering he was the one who had violated Heather. Still, how **DARE** she compare him to Jose, he thought furiously. It was the ultimate insult and, staggering to his feet- he was still hindered by the extreme pain in his lower body- he rugged on his crumpled clothes and stumbled after her, nearly crashing into Duncan as he barged into the hall...

"You okay, bro?" The delinquent asked, but Alejandro shoved him put the way, following Heather. The queen bee had locked herself into the showers and was frantically scrubbing her body, trying to remove any traces of Alejandro from her body.

"Are you okay?" Duncan asked him again following him out.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Alejandro told him.

"Heather ignoring you too?" Duncan sighed. "Typical women. Courtney is ignoring me, so is Gwen! I say forget them. If the girls wanna act like bitches, I say screw it."

"Si, Heather does not share the same desires that I do." Alejandro slowly and painfully stood up in the hallway. It wasn't technically a lie. She did not share the same wishes that he did.

"Then just ignore them. Maybe we can vote one of them out." Duncan smirked. "I'm going to grab some breakfast. Scott already ran downstairs and If he eats all the bacon again, I'm going to be so pissed."

"I'll meet you down there." Duncan told him.

Alejandro got his composure together and knocked on the bathroom door.  
"Heather!" Alejandro knocked. "I'll meet you down and breakfast! I'll save you a seat!"

Courtney walked down the hallway, one of the last leaving from the party the night before and smirked at what she assumed was desperation. Alejandro didn't have time to talk to Heather here. He wasn't going to risk anyone catching on. He took a deep breath and walked down to eat. Heather would be down shortly, he was sure of that and he was going to make sure she had no choice but to talk to him.

* * *

**Okay, I liked how this part turned out too. I actually didn't have to do much on this part. I just fixed some of my shitty grammar and like 2 spelling errors. This is where it officially starts to get weird. I think something in Alejandro's head made him snap just a little bit. I can tell you that Torie and I are having a blast writing this and it may actually reach Red's level of weird. I may be tying for first place for weirdest story in the fandom. Watch out Red, Brittany and Torie have taken a step on the weird side! You'll soon see why. ;) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything! **

* * *

The villains sat around the table scarping down breakfast, some of them a little hung over from the night before. Alejandro took a seat, deliberately making sure that he was beside the only spare seat and therefore Heather would have no choice but to sit beside him. He knew she would be angry, but the Spaniard didn't care; after all, she had enraged him by telling him he was like Jose, and she deserved it...

As Heather stepped downstairs, Alejandro gave her a falsely courteous smile. The girl froze in her tracks, before hissing a curse under her breath; she had planned to take a seat as far away from him as possible, but it appeared the only one left was next to him.  
"You know what?" she said loudly. "I'm not really hungry."

However, as she said this her stomach growled, and the villains gave her disbelieving looks. With an angry huff, Heather stomped over to the seat, shuffling as far across the chair from Alejandro as she could and glaring out at him from the corner of her eye. The Spaniard just smirked to himself, pouring another glass of orange juice.

"So, did we all sleep well?" he asked the other villains, who replied with a chorus of shrugs and indifferent murmurs.

"I heard some **WEIRD** noises in the room next to me," Scott commented through a mouthful of bacon. "It reminded me of when I was back on the farm, and the cows used to get freaked out in the rain. There was heaps of moaning."

Halfway through cutting up a pancake, Heather froze, before glaring at Alejandro; her room was the one next to Scott's...

"Isn't your room the one next to Scott's?" Duncan queried, staring at Heather, whose face reddened as all the villains turned to look at her.

"Yes, Heather, do you know where those noises came from?" Alejandro asked teasingly, and under the table Heather kicked his leg sharply.

"Uh... I fell and hit my head on the table?" Heather said lamely. "It really hurt... And I moaned a little because of the pain." she folded her arms, staring firmly at the others. "Not that it's any of your business, losers."  
While the villains turned back to their breakfasts Heather grabbed Alejandro, who was chuckling at her feeble excuse, by the shirt collar.

"I thought you said we were being **QUIET**," she hissed through clenched teeth at him.

"And I thought YOU said you weren't going to talk to me anymore," he smirked smugly. Heather's fists clenched, but she released him.

"You're right," she snapped quietly. "Why would I want to talk to you, Jose?"  
At the use of his brother's name Alejandro ascended furiously, chair scraping the floor, and lunged for her, only to stop when he noticed everyone was staring at him.

"Oh... I was just getting the salt..." he said slowly, reaching past Heather and taking the salt shaker. The villains all exchanged glances.

"Heather and Alejandro are acting so weird," Duncan commented to Jo, who nodded in agreement, staring at the two.

As she ate, Heather attempted not to make any more eye contact with Alejandro. The Spaniard, however, wanted to mess with her even more- both out of anger and desire- and despite all her threats about what would happen if he touched her again, he placed his hand on her thigh under the table. Heather froze, before giving him a murderous look, but didn't say anything in case the other villains noticed. Instead, she slapped his hand under the table.

"Get the hell off me," she whispered angrily, teeth clenching. "I swear, if you don't then I will castrate you..."  
However, Alejandro ignored her warning, and slowly began to rub his hand up her exposed thigh. Disgusted, Heather leapt up at the table, shoving her plate of pancakes away from her. She didn't care if people thought she was acting weird; there was no way she was going to spend the morning being groped by Alejandro.

"I'm full," she lied, though she'd barely touched her food. "I think I'm going back to my room. "

"Can I come with you?" Gwen asked her.

"What?" Everyone looked at Gwen, slightly surprised by her request. Normally Heather would tell her to go to hell but with Alejandro acting the way he was, she figured she would rather deal with Gwen's rambling.

"Whatever." Heather pretended not to care. Gwen looked at Duncan before getting up and following Heather. Alejandro looked annoyed, Heather couldn't help but smirk at his annoyance.

Gwen followed Heather into her room and Heather closed the door.

"So, I wanted to talk to you about Courtney." Gwen told her. "I know we haven't been close but I want her to forgive me and I was hoping you would help me."

"Have you tried actually admitting that you did something to her?" Heather sighed and sat on her bed. Why was Gwen so boring?

"No." Gwen admitted. "My relationship with Duncan is failing anyway. Maybe I should talk to him too?"

"I would." Heather agreed. "When you talk to Courtney tell her why you did it."  
Before they could continue the conversation there was a knock on the door. Heather rolled her eyes as she opened the door to find Duncan, Alejandro and Scott.

"What?" Heather glared at the three of them.

"I'm here to see if Gwen wants to take a walk around the lake with me." Duncan insisted.

"Sure!" Gwen walked over to him and hugged him. "We definitely need to talk."

"Okay, so what do you two want?" Heather glared at Scott and Alejandro.

"I'm going to take a walk and ask Courtney out." Scott told her. "Alejandro told me she was into me."

"Great, well you guys can go and do whatever you want." Heather went to shut the door but Alejandro put his foot in the door. "I came here to talk to you. I just wanted to make sure you're okay, you said your head was bothering you."

"Yeah, I'm fine." Heather sighed. "Just go with the guys."

"Heather-" Alejandro began, but the girl narrowed her eyes.

"Just go," she snapped. "I really. Don't want to talk to you right now. Didn't I tell you never to touch me again?"  
The Latino sighed, rolling his eyes.

"But mi amour, you know that-"

Heather just forced his foot out the door, slamming it in his face. She really didn't want to deal with Alejandro right now; while she still, to her irritation, felt attracted to him, she was thoroughly appalled and disgusted by his behavior from the previous night. It almost scared her; he had gone to such drastic measures to get his own way, and she was worried that now, he would try and get what he wanted more often now he's succeeded. She locked the door; there was at least an hour or so until the next challenge and she wanted to avoid Alejandro as much as possible until then.

* * *

Alejandro sat down on the couch in the resort and watched Lightning try to open a bottle of soda and simply smirked at the stupidity of it all. Jo walked in and sat down next to Alejandro and changed the channel on the TV. This caught his attention.

"Really? You're watching my little pony?" Alejandro smirked. "I never took you for the pony type."

"You better not say anything." Jo glared.

"What about Lightning?" Alejandro pointed to the idiot trying to open the bottle.

"He's an idiot, he hardly pays attention to anything." Jo laughed. "So, what's with you and the queen bee?"

"What do you mean?" Alejandro asked her.

"She's been in her room all last night and most of the morning." Jo smirked. "Did you break the bitch's heart? I hope you did, that way she'll be easier to eliminate her."

"I didn't break her heart," Alejandro told her. "I simply gave her a choice."  
It wasn't a lie, he did give Heather plenty of chances and she rejected him every single time. It was her fault that this happened, not his.

"As long as the queen bee can play in the challenge, I don't care what you and her do." Jo laughed. "You two have such a fucked up relationship. I saw you two in season three."

"It wasn't supposed to be like that." Alejandro sighed. "I'm working on making our relationship better."

"You call this better?" Jo asked. "She blew you off at breakfast."

"She's just playing hard to get." Alejandro smirked. "She'll be my girlfriend soon enough."

"If you say so." Jo laughed as she turned up the volume on the TV.

Chef barged in the front door and yelled to Lightning, Alejandro and Jo.  
"**LET'S GO**! It's challenge time!" Chef yelled. "Chris told me to get you all and tell you to get moving! We're all shooting leeches at each other in the woods!"

"That sounds sha-awful." Lightning looked up at Chef

"I'll go and get Heather." Alejandro smirked.

* * *

As the villains filed out, Heather made sure she was standing as far from Alejandro as possible. He noticed this, and just smirked; she could try and avoid him all she liked, but sooner or later they'd end up alone together. And when they did...

While Chris explained the challenge, Heather found it hard to concentrate. She could feel Alejandro's burning gaze still fixed on her, making the hairs on the back of her neck prickle. The moment the challenge began, she ran as quickly as she could to locate the paintball guns, trying to keep a few good feet ahead of Alejandro; her gut instincts were telling her NOT to be alone with him during this challenge. In the woods, separated from everyone else, who knew what he would do to her?

Finally, the villains reached the paintball guns, and Heather was irritated to find that somehow, Alejandro had managed to appear next to her. He smirked at her, but with a huff she stormed away, standing on the other side of Jo who was dictating to the villains what to do in the challenge. Usually, Heather would have argued with her, but her mind was still fixed on avoiding Alejandro.

"Gwen and Duncan, you try and take out Courtney," she barked, before pointing at Heather and Alejandro. She still remembered what Alejandro had said earlier, and figured that if Alejandro and Heather were a couple, then they'd be easier to pick off once the teams merged...

"You two, team up and go that way " she pointed in the direction of the caves. Heather's heart nearly stopped eyes bugging out.

"What?" She yelled. "No way am I teaming up with_ HIM_!"

Alejandro grinned at her slyly. "I don't mind,"

Heather glared at him, before turning to Jo.  
"You can't tell me what to do," she spat. "I'm going on my own!"  
She snatched up get paintball fun and stormed off into the forest. However, she had only gotten a few feet into the trees when she realized that Alejandro was following her. She tended, holding her fun defensively to her body as she whirled around to face him.

"Stay away from me," she snapped.

"Heather, it's just a challenge." Alejandro told her. "I want the same thing you do...To win."

"You want to win something else." Heather glared. "Just stay away from me."

"I don't get why you're so mad." Alejandro smirked. "I'm not going to do anything to you, well not here or now."

"This is so fucked up!" Heather yelled. "You know that right? Any minute now any of those idiots could come by and see this! So, if you want to act like an asshole, go ahead and do it. Show the cameras how much of a jerk you are."

"Heather, I just wanted to talk to you." Alejandro told her. "I was hoping we could take this opportunity to talk about our relationship."

"We don't have a relationship." Heather crossed her arms. "You know that. I don't want to talk to you anymo-"

"We do have a relationship." Alejandro told her. "You can deny it all you want, I like a challenge and if you want to play games, I'll play with you."

Alejandro stormed off and took out Sierra and Zoey within 3 minutes. Heather knew he was pissed and she had never seen him like this. Part of her liked this, but at the same time she was terrified. If she continued to play mind games with him, she was going to lose eventually and no matter how much she hated to admit it it was going to happen. The challenge ended when Gwen won it for them by accidentally hitting Sam, she was having bad luck hurting people anyway. They ended up sending Cameron home.

* * *

**In case you guys didn't notice I have an issue with sending my villains home. I can't wait until you see what's in store. Almost everything here is building up! We hope you love reading this as much as we love writing it. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything.**

* * *

When they got back to the resort they were all gathered around the couch talking about how much they hated the heroes. Even Gwen was in on the hero bashing, they were on a winning streak. Alejandro disappeared into the kitchen and returned with plastic cups filled with soda and handed them out. He got to Heather and held a cup in front of her face.

"Special. just for you." Alejandro winked at her. Heather didn't want to take it but Duncan and Lightning were looking at her. Maybe she didn't have to drink it? Could she just put it down somewhere? Was he really trying to pull this again? There is no way he would do this to her twice.

"To the Villains." Alejandro raised his cup in the air next to Heather. Great now she was going to have to toast with him. Heather toasted with him because everyone was looking at her. She took a mouthful of her drink and then Scott challenged Gwen to a game of pool and everyone started to separate. Great! She can wait until nobody was looking and dump the rest of this shit down the sink. One sip wouldn't do anything to her, she was pretty sure he was bluffing anyway.

Heather walked out into the kitchen and made a beeline for the sink, preparing to tip the contents of her drink down the drain when she heard a chuckle.  
"What? Don't you want the muy delicious drink I fixed for you?" Alejandro smirked, appearing behind her and leaning over her shoulder.

"No," Heather snarled, ducking away from him. "I'm not letting you drug me again! You never learn, do you?"

Alejandro rolled his eyes. "I did not drug you this time, Heather."

Heather didn't know if he was telling the truth; she found it nearly impossible to trust him stubbornly, she tipped the contents of the cup down the sink anyway, folding her arms. "Do I have to get a restraining order?" She asked dryly. "If it wouldn't completely ruin my reputation I would tell Chris, and you would be out this game and in prison like that!" She snapped her fingers. Alejandro just scoffed, shaking his head at Heather.

"We all know you wouldn't do that to me," he purred at her. "Now, we are going to have a civilized conversation here, and discuss our relationship-"

"There is NOTHING to discuss!" She roared. "You think I'd **EVER** consider dating you? I can't even trust you! You drugged me and forced me into sex!"

"But you still want me," he smirked stubbornly, and Heather growled.

"No!" She yelled, stepping back. However, Alejandro moved forward.

"Maybe I'm not going to take no for an answer." He whispered, but Heather just pulled away and stormed up the stairs.

* * *

Heather was hating this new behavior. She couldn't stand him and she was not going to be his girlfriend. Heather went and sat on her bed. She needed to calm herself down. She closed her eyes for a few minutes and then quickly opened her eyes when she heard her door open, she was 100% sure she locked it when she came in. She sat up and saw Alejandro leaning in the doorway.

"What the hell are you doing in my room?!" Heather yelled."Just showing you that I can get in." Alejandro smirked.

"I got a key when Chris wasn't looking today. He has quite a few copies of all the keys, so do the interns. Do you really think he's going to notice that one is missing?"

"Go away." Heather laid her head on her pillow. "You're really getting on my nerves. What more do you want from me?!"

"I just want to have a mature conversation with you about...us." Alejandro glanced at Heather as he stepped in her room and closed the door behind him.

"Okay, fine! You and I can have this conversation if you sit in that chair way over there!" Heather pointed to her chair in the corner. "Then you'll leave my room if I agree to talk with you?"

"If I feel like it," Alejandro told her simply, and she curled her lip at him.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" She snapped, and Alejandro smirked.

"Us." He replied, earning another glare from Heather.

"There is NO us," she hissed, folding her arms. Alejandro cocked an eyebrow in disbelief.

"What about the volcano he reminded her slowly. Heather sighed; she remembered the kiss all too well, and yet somehow she didn't feel as comfortable even being in the same room as Alejandro as she had then; while she was still attracted to him, she felt uneasy after what he's done to her.

"That was then, before you drugged me," she said coldly, and Alejandro clicked his tongue.

"Is there any way I can earn your trust again?" He asked with feigned innocence, but Heather shook her head.

"No. You drugged me so you could with me. If you'd really cared about me, you wouldn't have done that."

"Are you saying there is no way that you'll trust me?" Alejandro asked her.

"Yes." Heather told him. "Now would you just get out."

"Heather, I hate to have to tell you this, but I'm being nice right now." Alejandro crossed his arms. "You ARE my girlfriend as of right now. You can say 'No' all you want but when it comes down to it, you don't have a choice. I'm getting sick of begging you to love me so now I'll just make you love me."

"You...You can't do that..." Heather said to him and to convince herself.

"I can and I am." Alejandro sat on Heather's bed. "You won't say anything either. You have to much pride."

"Get out." Heather sighed. "I really hate you now."

"I can see you need awhile to take this all in." Alejandro stroked her hair. "I'm going to go downstairs and tell the others that you're my girlfriend and you can just stay here and take it all in. I expect that this is going to be a difficult challenge for me, but I do like a challenge. It's what I loved about you so much in the first place."

"I'll vote myself out." Heather told him.

"No, you won't." Alejandro smirked. "You have too much pride. Also, with everyone knowing that you're my girlfriend, I'll make sure they don't vote you out at least until the merge."

The idea was tempting for a moment- it would guarantee her some safety in the game- but she shook her head; what Alejandro was suggesting was completely** SICK**. What had happened to the Alejandro who had once said to her that she had "stolen his heart"? The Alejandro who may actually have had a heart under all his arrogance and evil? She didn't like this twisted, dominant side of him at all, and it actually intimidated her a little.

"You can't do that," she repeated desperately, trying to sound firm and failing. Alejandro just gave her a little defiant smile.

"Oh, can't I?" he said slyly, cupping her chin in one hand and staring directly into her eyes, his own glinting with smug power. "Just watch me."  
Then he pulled away, slipping out the door. Heather was frozen for a second, before she stumbled to her feet and pursued him, grabbing his arm; there was no way she could let him actually tell everyone she was his girlfriend...

"Stop!" she yelled, pulling him back. He just smirked at her.

"What, does my lovely girlfriend want to help me announce our good news to the others?" he mocked, and Heather scowled at him.

"You can't just force someone to be your girlfriend," she hissed. "This is just getting weird, Okay? You know, I actually considered saying yes to you, but then you just started acting like a complete psycho and-"He pressed a hand to her lips, silencing her."Heather," he said slowly, giving her a commanding look. "You are going to go along with this now, do you understand?"Heather ripped his hand from her mouth.

"What if I don't?" she hissed. "What are you going to do? Vote me off? Good. I don't care. In fact, I'll quit. I want to be gone. I don't want to be around you any more."

Alejandro rolled his eyes. "You know that you would never seriously quit. Besides, even if you do, then I believe there are other ways I can convince you."

"Like what?" Heather asked suspiciously, but there was unmistakable fear in her eyes.

"I could always find a way to drug you again," he breathed lowly, and Heather's face blanched in horror.  
"You wouldn't..." she choked out, before pausing. "Would you?"  
Alejandro gave her a nasty smirk. "Would you be willing to take that chance? Come on, Heather." he took her arm, half-dragging her out into the lounge room with him, before clearing his throat. The other villains looked up and, face burning, Heather tried to pull away and escape, but Alejandro put his arm around her, pulling her tightly to his side. In other circumstances the gesture would have been romantic, but now Heather felt trapped.

"Heather and I have an announcement," he said, with false excitement in his voice. "She has finally consented to be my girlfriend? Haven't you, mi Amor?"

He gave her a demanding stare, waiting for her to respond. Heather opened her mouth, staring out at the people who were all looking at her and Alejandro.

"Actually-" she began, but Alejandro cleared his throat, and she felt his hand tighten on her shoulder. What could she do? She wouldn't put a second drugging past Alejandro, and even if she prepared all her food carefully, she was sure he'd find another way to get to her, like slipping the drugs into her toothpaste or lip gloss, or persuading the butler in the hotel to add the drugs to her food... She swallowed, forcing a false smile onto her face.

"Yes, I finally gave in to this loser," she forced the words out of her mouth, and while the villains uttered less than enthusiastic congratulations, Alejandro leaned down to her ear.

"Good job, Heather," he purred softly, sending shivers down her spine.

"I knew you two would hook up." Scott smirked.

"Yeah, not really surprised." Gwen agreed. "I'm happy for you guys but I knew you two would eventually start going out."

Everyone suspected it and nobody really cared. Heather had never felt more trapped in her life. Alejandro kept his arm around her and escorted her to the couch and pulled her as close to him as humanly possible. Within minutes of sitting on the couch, Alejandro started kissing her and sliding his tongue in her mouth, fighting for dominance. Heather locked tongues with him because she didn't have a choice, she also found herself letting out a moan, that's when Scott finally glared at the two of them.

"If you two are going to take the whole couch up doing...that...Can you please get a room." Scott approached them.  
"My apologies." Alejandro pulled away from Heather and allowed her to sit up. "Heather can't help the noises she makes when she's around me. Isn't that right Heather?"

"Yeah. He's such a charmer." Heather faked a smile and glared at him.

"I'll just take her to my room." Alejandro stood up and offered his hand to Heather to take. She accepted and he placed his arm around her until they got upstairs to the hallway.

"If you want to harass me some more, I'll be in my room." Heather started to walk across the hall. Alejandro grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her into his room before slamming the door shut.

"I don't want to have sex with you." Heather told him. "I just want to go to my room."

"Lay down on the bed." Alejandro instructed her.

"I jus-" Heather tried to say and found herself shoved on the bed while Alejandro climbed in the bed next to her.

"I said lay down." Alejandro was getting annoyed. "It's not all about sex Heather! You're sleeping in here Chica. Now lay down and get under the blanket and get as close to me as you can."

Heather didn't really want to do this. She has never seen him like this and she wasn't sure if she even wanted to talk to him. Alejandro wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her even closer to him.  
"See?" Alejandro told her. "This is how it should be. Us cuddling until you fall asleep."

"It's only 9pm." Heather told him as he stroked her hair.

"It's okay." Alejandro told her. "I'll stay here with you until you fall asleep and it's all because I love you."  
Heather tried to wiggle away from him even a bit, but his grip was too strong.

"I want to talk about us." Heather finally told him while he had his arms around her. "What's going to happen? What exactly are you going to do?"

"Just be your boyfriend," Alejandro breathed into her neck. "Help you through challenges. Kiss you. That sort of thing."  
Heather breathed out slowly. "You've gone insane," she muttered. "Is this some kind of sick revenge for getting you put in that robot suit?"  
There was a pause, in which Alejandro pulled her even closer to his chest, so close that she could barely move.

"That may be part of it," he admitted. "However, I am also tired of you being so stubborn. We both knew that we would end up together somehow, and-"

"You call this together?" Heather cut him off angrily. "You're forcing me to be in a relationship with you. You're blackmailing me and taking away my freedom. How the hell is that 'together'?"

Alejandro was silent for a moment, before blatantly ignoring her question.  
"Good night, Heather," he just murmured. Inside, the Spaniard felt the tiniest twinge of guilt for how he was treating Heather, but he pushed it aside. Heather felt completely helpless; she stayed awake, staring silently at the dark room around her. This was horrible- it was childish, but she wanted so badly to wake up and find this was all some hideous nightmare. A few days ago, being in Alejandro's arms would have seemed privately romantic, but now she was actually scared to be around him. He had been acting weird and irrational lately, and she wondered how long this was going to last. Surely, he wouldn't keep doing it for the entire rest of the season, would he?  
But... What if he did? Or worse, what if he continued this hideous act after the game? No, she decided, he **COULDN'T** do that.  
Could he?

She would go insane, though. How on earth could she spend the whole season, until she was voted off, as his 'girlfriend'? It was different to if she actually was his girlfriend, but this strange dominant relationship was horrible. She honestly found herself missing the annoying cocky Alejandro. He was still annoying and cocky, but now there was something dangerous about him, and it scared the life out of her. She wasn't even sure what she really wanted, but whatever it was, it didn't seem healthy. For a second, tears of defeat stung her eyes, but she blinked them away. She couldn't show weakness in front of him; she would just have to hide any defeat, and try and stay strong; she couldn't let Alejandro win...

* * *

"Good morning, Mi Amor," Alejandro purred into her neck the moment Heather's eyes fluttered open in the morning. She gave an angry sigh.

"Don't call me that," she muttered sourly. "If you actually loved me, you wouldn't be doing this to me."  
Alejandro just smirked to himself. He knew he was probably hurting her, but this was her own fault; she'd been playing games with him for too long, and now it was his turn to mess with her.

"Shall we go to breakfast, then?" he offered. Heather sighed, rolling over in his bed.

"Fine. Let me go to my own room and get changed, then."  
Alejandro shook his head. "No need. I took the liberty of getting some of your clothes for you."

Heather gave a groan of irritation, but sat up. Alejandro released his hold on her, and she slid out of the bed, stretching her limbs and picking up the clothes, before glaring at the Latino.  
"Don't look," she muttered, but Alejandro shook his head, still smirking at her.

"Why?" he laughed. "I have seen you naked before, as you well recall, chica."

Heather reddened; she felt uncomfortable changing as he watched, and very reluctantly began pulling her pajama top off, trying to cover as much of her body as possible. Alejandro rolled his eyes."Do you need help? I would be more than happy to assist you get your clothes off, Heather," he mocked. The threatening undertone was very clear in his voice, and Heather changed as quickly as possible before he did actually come and tear her clothes off or something. When she was dressed, he pulled her out the door, linking his arm tightly with hers. Heather scowled at him, trying to pull away a little bit.

"I hate you." she hissed up at him. "How long is this going to last?"

Alejandro deliberately didn't answer her question as they went down t breakfast. The meal was a nightmare for Heather; in front of the other villains, Alejandro forced her to act in a ridiculously love struck manner; he made her sit on his lap as they ate, occasionally feeding her tidbits of his food or pulling her into a kiss. There was nothing gentle or sweet about it, however, and Heather wanted to scream. This wasn't good at all; she felt as though she was going to break down any minute. He'd only been doing this to her for less than a whole day; how was she supposed to endure it for what could potentially be weeks on end?

"Ew, guys, seriously?" Duncan muttered as once again, Alejandro stuck his tongue into Heather's mouth, hand moving up her thigh. "Take it upstairs, please."  
Alejandro broke the kiss to wink at Heather.

"Hmm, do you like the sound of that, mi àngel?" he teased, leaning in close in what appeared to the others as a kiss, though his lips actually found her ear.

"The answer's yes," he informed her. However, Heather couldn't take any more of this.

"No," she stammered out, though she cringed slightly when she felt Alejandro tense, seeing his face darken slightly.

"Perhaps we need to speak for a moment," he kept his voice light to try and fool the others, but she could hear the underlying irritation. It scared her- she wished she hadn't contradicted him, since now she was almost terriffied of what he was going to do.

"Fine. We can speak for a moment," she muttered, sliding off his lap and making her way to the door. Alejandro followed at a close pace, placing one hand on her shoulder. The second they were out the room, he gave her a furious look.

"Remember what I said?" he told her firmly. Heather bit her lip; the feeling of oppression was crashing down on her, and she was trying not to be weak, but she felt her eyes pricking slightly.  
"How long's this going to go on for?" she spat out. "I can't take much more! What do I have to do to make this all stop?"

Alejandro considered her words for a moment, before giving her a very suspicious looking smirk.  
"If you want this to end, I'll make a deal with you." He told her. For a moment, Heather was actually relieved, before frowning; she didn't trust that face.

"What kind of deal?" she asked apprehensively.

"You'll have to have sex with me without me having to drug you." Alejandro laughed. "What do you say?"

"Isn't there a better deal where I don't have to have sex with you?" Heather rolled her eyes.

"Not really." Alejandro told her. "Don't I get to have fun?"

"You're disgusting." Heather told him. "I'm not agreeing to that."

"Well I want sex and I want you." Alejandro smirked. "So, you'll need to figure out how to make that work."

"Okay." Heather smirked. "That's what you want? Okay, I can make it work."

"You really think so?" Alejandro asked her.

"Give me the drug." Heather told him. "You're going to give it to me and I'm going to drug you! You won't know when it's going to happen or where it's going to happen but it will happen and then you'll see just how fun it is."

"I must admit that is rather sadistic of you." Alejandro laughed. "I'm impressed and slightly turned on. Go crazy."  
Alejandro reached into the back pocket of his pants and handed her a small white bag with white powder in it. Once it was in Heather's hands she stared at him and looked at the bag and smirked. This time she was the one in control.

"It's so on!" Heather stormed out of the room to plan how exactly she was going to do this and trick him.

* * *

**There we go. Alejandro and Heather are a very twisted couple and now it's Heather's turn! Do you guys think she'll do it? I already know the answer to this but you don't yet. I can't wait for you guys to see how this plays out! Queen Bee is back in the game!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Torie and I don't own Total Drama. Only our twisted ideas. **

* * *

Heather knew she had to get back at Alejandro some way. There was no way in hell that the queen bee was letting what he had put her through slide. She began smugly planning her revenge, and ascended to leave the room when Alejandro appeared in her doorway.

"I have one condition," he cautioned her, and Heather huffed.

"What?l she snapped, folding her arms. Alejandro grinned.

"I am not dropping this girlfriend thing until we have had sex," he told her firmly. "A little incentive for you to hurry up, amor."

Heather opened her mouth to protest, but reminded herself that it would all be worth it when she got her revenge.  
"Fine," she told him. "I'll go along with this disgusting thing for one more day. But once I've drugged you, it's all going to end, got it?"

"Of course," Alejandro smirked and Heather grinned maliciously.

Pretending to be Alejandro's girlfriend for the rest of the day was hellish, but Heather was comforted in the knowledge that she would get Alejandro back. During the lunch break, she had stolen some handcuffs from Chef's cop costume, hiding them in the pocket of her shorts. She did plan to drug and take advantage of Alejandro, as he knew, but what he did not know was that Heather had made plans to humiliate him in front of the other contestants and international TV. In his drugged state she reasoned that he would be much weaker than usual and fall asleep more quickly. When he fell asleep, Heather planned to drag him outside, still butt naked, and handcuff him to a tree, so that when he awoke, he would be just as humiliated as she had been wit?h his tongue down her throat for the past day or so with the whole stupid forced relationship. Heather felt it was the perfect plan, and now she just had to wait until the perfect moment to drug him.

Of course knowing what Heather had planned to do, Alejandro would purposely get drinks and place them down next to Heather for the majority of the day. He ever took the liberty of making Heather hold one of his drinks as he winked at her. She was pretty pissed off knowing that he was taunting her! He knew damn well she wouldn't drug him here, it would be too obvious and they both knew it. Later on everyone did their own thing when Heather told Alejandro that she was going to the spa, knowing very well that Alejandro would follow her, she went to tell the masseuse what kinda of treatment she wanted on her back. Alejandro requested a face mask and cucumbers for his eyes. About 20 minutes later Alejandro ended up eating the cucumber making Heather laugh.

"I knew you would do that!" Heather laughed. "now let's see how you like it! "

* * *

Alejandro felt for the first time that Heather had control...It was smart of her and as he got fuzzy, he couldn't help but get slightly turned on.

"Now, it's my turn," Heather hissed in his ear, before turning to the masseuse.

"Excuse me, but can you please get lost now?" she said sharply, pointing ate the door. Heather decided against returning to the bedroom; when she was drugged, Alejandro had been able to help her with ease, but he was far heavier than she was and she doubted she would be able to support his muscular frame all the way upstairs, only to bring him back down again after he was asleep. The spa, which was on the ground floor, was close enough to the door that she might be able to drag him outside without anyone noticing. Alejandro already felt weird and fuzzy, but pleasure was still bubbling up inside him, and he smirked weakly at Heather.

"Nice, mi Amor," he commended her, voice already a little slurred. The drugs were kicking in quickly; Heather had doused the cucumber with as much as possible, using all of what was left in the bag to ensure that Alejandro became as weak as possible and fell asleep as quickly as he could.

"Okay, now it's my turn," she told him fiercely, and couldn't help being both disgusted and turned on when he grinned slyly up at her

"Go ahead, Mi " Alejandro started to nod "I'm all "

"Shut up!" Heather "You're the one who is supposed to be scared and quiet!"

"What are you going to do, Mi amour?" Alejandro smirked at her as his eyes were starting to feel heavy and he was fighting to stay  
Heather responded by unzipping Alejandro's pants and sliding them down as much as she also found out that Alejandro didn't wear underwear Heather took his cock in her hands and started to stroke it getting him hard while she undid her own pants as

"You going to stay awake for this one?" Heather laughed as Alejandro just stared at her with a Heather could tell just by his eyes that she had given him enough where he was out of Heather stared at him for a minute before she climbed on top of him, grabbed him by the shirt and put his dick inside of her, moaning with Heather was making herself wet just by thinking about how wrong this was and how hard he was and how much she liked She slid in and out slowly, Alejandro had a small grin on his face and let a moan escape from his Heather placed her hands on his shoulders and got a steady pace sliding in and Alejandro shot a load inside of her and Heather moaned as an involuntary It felt warm inside of her and she loved Heather pulled herself out of him and placed her head up against his chest to hear him lightly Heather smiled to herself before slapping him in the  
"Wakey Wakey!" Heather laughed when he slowly opened his "I'm taking you back to your room. you're going to have to lean on Maybe when we get upstairs we can have some more fun now that you're awake, you'd like that wouldn't you?"

"Of course, Heather," he mumbled, and grinning slyly. Heather slid her arm around him while he stumbled along with her. She wasn't sure what to do- should she actually go upstairs with him, or should she take the opportunity now to drag him outside? However, she felt Alejandro's arm weakly caress her leg as she helped him, and with a slight twinge of pleasure she smirked. She had control now, and she was going to take advantage of it. They were both half naked which was a problem; she grabbed some of the bathrobes from the spa, pulling them loosely over herself and Alejandro- she didn't want the other villains to see them and get the wrong idea. As she pushed open the door to the hall, she was irritated to see Gwen standing there.

"What's wrong with him?" the goth asked, pointing to Alejandro. Heather paused, trying to think of an alibi.

"Uh... he's allergic to the face mask they used," she said lamely. "I'm going to take him back to his room now."  
Gwen raised an eyebrow, her eyes trailing towards the floor.

"Then why isn't he wearing any pants?" she queried. Heather's face flushed red.

"He was having a massage, okay?" she snapped, shoving Gwen out the way; she didn't have long until the drugs took over Alejandro, and she wanted to take advantage of her new found control over him.

"Come on, hurry up," she groaned as she half-dragged his heavy body up the stairs. He gave her a zoned out smirk.

"C-can't wait, can you, mi Amor?" he asked her. Heather just rolled her eyes, kicking the door to her room open and all but throwing him on the bed. She remembered being in this position a few nights ago, and now it was his turn. She forced his legs wide, running a finger up his already hard cock so that it stiffen further and Alejandro moaned slightly. Heather gave him a smug smile, straddling him from above while he rammed into her. She let out a cry of pleasure, digging her nails into his chest.

"That's it, Alejandro," she hissed at him as he began to pound into her. "Come on..."

However, a few moments later Alejandro stopped, and she saw his eyes begin to droop slightly; the drugs were making him sleep now. She gave a hiss of annoyance; she had been so close to coming...

"Ugh! Come on, last a few more minutes, you asshole!" she muttered, and Alejandro gave a faint laugh.  
"I-f I fall asleep, maybe we can try again another time," he smirked, and Heather glared at him.  
"No," she snapped, moving herself off him. "I only agreed to do this ONCE..."  
Alejandro did not respond; the drugs had finally washed over him, and she saw his head slump against the pillows. The queen bee waited a few moments, before shaking him to see if he woke, and grinned maliciously when he did not stirr.  
"Okay," she smirked. "Time to get what's coming to you, you jerk..."

* * *

When Alejandro woke up, he was groggy for a few moments, before his teeth clenched together, eyes nearly bugging out in agony. He didn't know what the hell had happened, but a searing pain unlike anything he'd ever experienced was piercing his genitals. What the hell had happened? The Spaniard looked down, before cursing loudly in Spanish. His cock was swollen, a large ring glinting from where it pierced through his skin.

"HEATHER!" he roared, loudly enough to wake the entire hotel. Heather appeared in the doorway, smirking.

"Revenge is a bitch, isn't it?" she taunted snarkily. "Did you really think I'd let you get away with how you've been treating me the past few days? I hope you like your new accessory..."

Seething, Alejandro lunged at her, only to be pulled back sharply. He looked up to see that both of his hands were handcuffed to either side of the headboard, and cursed again loudly. Heather just laughed in his face.

"What's wrong, does it hurt?" she mocked, while he glared at her.

"Uncuff me now, Heather," he commanded, but Heather just folded her eyes, cocking an eyebrow at him.

"No way," she scoffed. "You had control over me for the past few days, now it's my turn. I could just leave you here, you know."

Alejandro's eyes narrowed. "You wouldn't dare..."

"Watch me." Heather laughed as she went off to get some food. "Maybe I'll bring you something back."

Alejandro watched as Heather slammed the door shut leaving him cuffed to a bed with a sore cock that he couldn't even relieve if he wanted to. Now he was forced to wait for Heather to come back.

Downstairs Heather sat at the breakfast table and ate a stack of pancakes while Jo whispered something to Duncan and Scott grabbed some juice and sat down. Finally all eyes were on Heather as Jo smirked and finally asked the question they all wanted to know.

"Where's lover-boy?" Jo smirked. "You two need to learn how to be quiet. Scott heard you again last night and so did I."

"Seriously." Scott rolled his eyes. "The saying 'get a room' doesn't even apply to this situation! You two sound like you're moving furniture!"

"Is it my fault that I'm the only one get any action around here?" Heather smirked and moved her fork around her plate covered in syrup.

"So after you two had sex he went to bed and you came down for breakfast alone?" Duncan smirked. "Real romantic."

"You're one to talk." Heather laughed. "When you were still dating Courtney you peed her name in the sand..."

Suddenly as if things weren't bad enough there were at least 10 interns who were in a marching band of some kind. They entered the room and started to loudly play music as Chris walked in to get the villains.

"Isn't this so cool?" Chris asked them. "I mean! My own marching band, how cool is that?!"

"Was this necessary?" Scott asked. "Does the band have anything to do with the challenge?"

"Nothing at all." Chris smiled at them. "So let's get going!"

"Alejandro isn't feeling well." Heather told Chris. "He's going to sit out this challenge."

"No way, Heather." Chris sighed. "You all have to do the challenge or else you automatically lose."

"Suddenly Alejandro feels better!" Heather faked a smile. "I'll wake him up!"

* * *

Heather was just going to run upstairs and uncuff him and make him go do the challenge. However when Heather opened the door, she found he wasn't there. She walked over to the bed to see how he got out and that's when the door shut behind her and Alejandro grabbed her and handcuffed her.

"Did you forget that when I was in 8th grade my uncle, who was an escape artist taught me hoe to do it." Alejandro laughed.

"We both need to be downstairs now." Heather glared at him. "Chris says if we don't do it then we lose."

"Fine..." Alejandro uncuffed her and slammed her into the wall. "Just remember that this isn't over."

* * *

**Well what do you think about about Alejandro's new accessory? Heather got her payback but now is it worth it? Heather and Alejandro have a messed up relationship and you'll soon see why. As always check out Torie's fics too. She's an amazing writer and I don't think I would be nearly as good as a writer without her feedback. When I write with her we freestyle and it turns out amazingly well. This was all free styled. Hope you enjoy. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: We don't own Total Drama! Just the twisted thoughts. **

* * *

Heather's pulse was racing, and she forced herself to look calm.

"Fine, but you're going to drop the 'girlfriend' thing," she snapped. "You promised me that if I had sex with you, you would stop that."

Alejandro gave her a furious glare.

"That wasn't how the deal worked," he growled, but Heather shook her head.

"No!" she insisted. "I had sex with you. That was the only condition. Get back at me some other way, but I am sure as hell NOT doing that disgusting kissing and stuff again."

From downstairs, she heard Chris's voice.

"Heather! Alejandro! If you don't stop wasting my valuable time, then the heroes automatically lose the challenge!" he bugled loudly. Heather glared at Alejandro, slipping under his arms and darting towards the door.

"You can escape now, but the moment the challenge is over..." the Latino held up the handcuffs threateningly. Heather swallowed, trying not to let how scared she was show through. This whole power game between her and Alejandro was getting intense and pretty weird now, and she was actually starting to wish that she'd just agreed to have sex with him when he'd offered all the way back in the third series; if she had, then he might have left her alone after he got what he wanted, and this strange messed up fight for dominance wouldn't have happened...

* * *

The villains were surprised when the ridiculous love struck behavior they'd been witnessing from Alejandro and Heather in the past couple of days ceased. Heather was slightly relieved that he had seemingly dropped the whole "You are my girlfriend and that's that" thing, but she was also extremely worried; she didn't know what he was going to do for revenge, especially since he had the handcuffs that he could use to tie her down if he needed now. The only slight spot of satisfaction was seeing that Alejandro was still in visible pain from his new piercing, which he hadn't managed to remove. It hindered him slightly in the challenge, and she hoped briefly that the villains might lose and vote him off before he could actually get back at her, or that if it was a reward challenge or he wasn't eliminated, then they'd at least be in the run down cabins and she'd be sharing a room with the other villain girls, therefore he wouldn't be able to get her alone. It was the first time she'd ever actually WANTED to lose the challenge, but unfortunately they didn't; it was an obstacle course, and Sam spent the whole time gaming, resulting in him running into everything and losing the challenge for the heroes, who subsequently voted him off. The heroes had won for the third time in a row, and this meant that Heather would have to deal with Alejandro.

Knowing that something- though she didn't know what- would happen the second she was alone, Heather ended up watching TV with the other villains (with the exception of Alejandro, who had disappeared somewhere), even though she would usually blow them off. As it got later, however, one by one they went off to bed, until it was just her and Duncan left.

"It's getting kinda late," the delinquent yawned. "I'm gonna hit the sack, now..."

"NO!" the word burst from Heather's lips; the second she was alone, she knew Alejandro would find a way to get revenge on her. Duncan gave her a weird look.

"Um... I just hate this show..." she covered lamely. The punk didn't look convinced, but shrugged and ascended the stairs. Heather sighed, switching the TV off. She knew that the Spaniard would find a way to get even with her somehow, so she might as well get it over with. Nervously, she slunk up to her room.

* * *

They went to do the challenge and Heather tried to stay as far away from Alejandro as possible. Alejandro was trying to keep his legs apart as his piercing was throbbing and it hurt like a bitch. Chris announced a challenge that ended up being a scavenger hunt and of course that meant splitting up. Courtney followed Alejandro, which annoyed him greatly but made Heather extremely happy because she got to lose him, she got stuck with Sam somehow but it didn't even matter because that meant that she wouldn't have to be near Alejandro for awhile. Everyone had to find one item and the first team to make it back wins. Sam was playing a game and walked passed 2 items he could have taken. Heather already found her item and now she just had to make back. When they made it back, Heather found that Alejandro and Courtney were already back and Courtney looked pissed. As Heather placed her item on the table Courtney walked over to her and started yelling.

"What the hell?!" Courtney yelled. "I wanted to form an alliance with Alejandro so I can be safe when the teams are gone! He wouldn't do it because he said you were in an alliance with him and that you didn't want to be in an alliance with me! Oh, and because he kept talking about you I didn't find my stupid item! Thanks for ruining my future alliance plan!"

"How is that my fault?" Heather rolled her eyes. "You're the one who went with him. Not me!"

"He just wants you." Courtney crossed her arms. "Now the heroes lost the challenge and they'll vote me out and I'll go home and do you know why I'm going home? Because of you! Why are you dating Alejandro anyway? Yeah, he told me Heather!"

Before Heather could even respond, Chris stood in front of the group and announced that the Villains won and that Duncan and Courtney would be switching teams, Courtney started cursing even more and then started to argue with Gwen. Bitchy Courtney was back and she blamed Heather because Alejandro wouldn't form an alliance with her. Sam ended up going home and Duncan was now stuck with the heroes. That just meant that Heather wouldn't be giving Alejandro anymore fun piercings. The second they got in the door Courtney argued with Jo and Lightning started to argue with Scott, while Gwen insisted that she did nothing wrong and tried to give Courtney really smelly perfume and Courtney dumped it on her. Heather wished Courtney would take a shower.

Heather was sitting in her room waiting for everyone else to go to sleep so she could go downstairs and watch TV. She was listening in the hallway and heard Courtney yelling at someone and then some footsteps, it must be Alejandro who was getting yelled at. Heather stuck her head out the door to see Alejandro standing with two cups of hot chocolate.

"Can I help you with something?" Alejandro smirked. "I was just bringing Courtney a cup of hot chocolate and I brought one for you too, Chica."

"Heather, come in here!" Courtney yelled. "I need to talk to you about an alliance."

Heather groaned in annoyance and followed Alejandro and Courtney in to Courtney's room. Heather took the hot chocolate from Alejandro but didn't drink it. Alejandro just smirked at the two girls who were talking about an alliance that neither Heather nor Alejandro wanted to even be in.

"Do you like it?" Alejandro asked the girls. "I made the hot chocolate myself. It's a family recipe."

"Can someone tell me why we're talking in Courtney's room while everyone else is sleeping?" Heather sighed. "I don't even want an alliance this season."

"I think Courtney would be a wonderful addition to us." Alejandro smirked. "Heather, do you like the hot chocolate?"

"Yeah." Heather lied not even tasting it.

"This is delicious." Courtney smiled and took a sip. "So, I was thinking that maybe we cou-"

Courtney fell asleep on her bed in mid sentence. Alejandro smirked at Heather who looked at her hot chocolate.

"You drugged our hot chocolate?" Heather handed him the cup. "What's wrong with you?"

"I didn't drug everyone." Alejandro rolled his eyes. "Just Courtney because she's annoying and the best part is she won't remember anything tomorrow. I gave her 3 times the normal amount just so she would leave us alone."

"Us?" Heather looked at him.

"Si." Alejandro picked Heather up in his arms. "Now that everyone's asleep you and I can have the couch!"

"Hell to the no," Heather snapped, glaring at him. "Isn't your dick still painful from your lovely new ring?"

Alejandro's face hardened. "If you're going to make this difficult for me, I could always use these..." he slipped the handcuffs from his pocket. Heather glared at him.

"It's always sex with you, isn't it?" she spat, disgusted. "I am not having sex on the couch, you complete pervert."

"You're going to do what I say you're going to do," Alejandro told her firmly, before flipping her onto her back and leaning over her, smirking. Heather reached up and slapped his face, shoving him backwards.

"No! I'm not going to do this every single night with you!" she yelled. "Give me and your own pierced dick a rest!"

She tried to wriggle out, away from him, but Alejandro grabbed her arms, forcing her down and staring commandingly at her.

"You cannot resist. I am far stronger than you, Niña.," he told her, voice low. "Now, are you going to remove your clothes, or do I have to do it?"

Without even waiting for an answer, his hands slipped down inside her shorts. Heather tried to slap him away angrily, but he ignored it, pulling the thin material off her body. He ran his hands up, tearing her halter top away from her chest. Heather struggled, but was unable to actually do anything. She considered yelling and waking people up, but at the same time didn't want to be caught in this compromising position. Instead she just closed her eyes, cringing as she felt Alejandro remove her clothing...

Suddenly, he yanked her arm over, and there was a click. She looked up sharply, into his smug face, then cursed when she realized what he'd done; he'd cuffed her hand to the arm of the chair.

"Payback," Alejandro smirked. "I doubt that you have any relatives who are escapologists, Heather."

Heather tried to pull free stubbornly, before slumping in horror onto the couch; she was stuck here, naked, and once again Alejandro was in power. He twirled the key on his finger, standing there arrogantly.

"Now everyone's going to see you when they wake up," he mocked, and Heather hissed through her teeth.

"You jerk! Unlock these right now!" she spat at him.

"You want them unlocked?" Alejandro smirked. "Beg me to do it."

"No way." Heather laid on the couch and tried to slip her wrist out.

"Then I guess you'll be staying here all night." Alejandro started to walk away. "Good Night, Heather."

"Wait!" Heather cringed at the thought of everyone seeing her naked. "Alejandro, come back over here and I'll let you do it..."

"Do what?" Alejandro smirked. "Tell me what you want me to do..."

"I want you to do me." Heather muttered. "Just get it over with."

"That's not very specific is it..." Alejandro placed his hand between Heather's legs and started rubbing her until she was moist. "You're getting wet, Mi amour..."

"Just do something!" Heather moaned. "This isn't right!"

"Are you saying that you are willing to give in to me?" Alejandro asked her "You know, I'm surprised you don't shave your hair down here Heather. I think I could help you with that sometime..."

"Oh god..." Heather moaned as Alejandro fingered her until she was close to an orgasm

"Soon, Mi amour?" Alejandro kept his fingers in between her legs. "Do you want me to make you orgasm?"

"Yes!" Heather moaned. "I'm aching so bad..."

Alejandro spread her legs as wide as she could possibly spread them. He took his tongue and started to eat Heather out. His tongue was between her legs, he moved it in circles making Heather moan in response. It didn't take Heather long to orgasm once he did that. He licked away all her juices as they came out until Heather was out of breath on the couch.

"Okay, will you please uncuff me?" Heather panted. "I need to take a shower."

"Nah." Alejandro laughed. "You've still been a complete bitch to me. I think you can stay here."

Heather couldn't sleep, she wouldn't allow herself to do it. Not when she was naked on the couch and pissed that Alejandro left her there. Finally she heard someone coming down the stairs. It was Gwen. Heather looked at the clock, it was 5:00am.

"What the hell, Heather?" Gwen smirked. "Kinky night?"

"Shut up!" Heather sighed. "Can you please go and get me my clothes and help me out? You better not tell anyone about this!"

"Heather, you don't look like you're in a situation to be a bitch." Gwen laughed. "I'll keep this to myself and I'll get you some clothes if you promise me that you'll help me vote off Courtney because she won't shut the fuck up!"

"Done." Heather sighed. "Now hurry up!"

Still snickering, Gwen went to Heather's room, deliberately taking her time just to annoy Heather before returning with some clothes and a hair pin to pick the lock.

"Thanks, I guess," Heather muttered, rubbing her wrist; it felt like shit after being stuck in the cuffs all night. "But ugh- couldn't you have brought better clothes?" she gestured down at the clothes Gwen had selected-she had managed to find the most gothic clothes she could in Heather's suitcase.

"You're lucky I actually helped you at all," she muttered, as Heather stormed upstairs to her room; she was definitely going to shower. On the way, she passed Alejandro, who was smirking.

"Pleasant sleep, Heather?" he smirked

"You bastard!" she snarled at him, shoving him roughly. "Stop doing this! I did what you wanted and you still didn't fucking let me out!"

The latino just chuckled arrogantly. "It was your own fault for giving me that piercing," he said in a matter-of-fact tone. Heather's hands balled into fists furiously.

"MY fault?" she yelled. "MINE? You were the one who 'forced' me to be your girlfriend! In fact, you were the one who started this whole thing by drugging me! I'm sick of this! I wish everything was the way it was before all this started! I could tolerate you when you were just annoying and arrogant. I might have even liked you then. But THIS..." she let out a loud noise of frustration. "Don't ever come near me again, got it? I've pleasured you enough times. You've had your own way. It's not going to happen anymore, and if it does, I don't care about pride. I'm going to get Courtney's lawyers to press charges for rape."

She stormed into her room, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

Alejandro was looking at himself in the mirror, he missed looking at himself, it's one of those horrible things about being in a robot suit. Alejandro stepped into the shower and turned on the hot water. This is one of his favorite feelings, he loved being in the shower to clear his head. The hot water felt so good as it hit his chest. Alejandro closed his eyes and pretended that he was anywhere else but here. He was lost in his own thoughts about winning money and being surrounded by girls. His eyes shot open when he heard the glass shower door open and he saw Heather get inside.

"What are you doing?" Alejandro groaned in annoyance. "I'm trying to take a shower."

"I am too." Heather told him.

"Get out!" Alejandro yelled at her.

"Why? It's not like you haven't seen it all before." Heather laughed. "Maybe you can help me shave."

"Are you trying to make a point?" Alejandro asked her. "You told me not even 10 minutes ago that you were going to sue me if I touched you."

"Look, I need a shower and Courtney's broke and she's a bitch and stole mine." Heather sighed. "There isn't a challenge today, Chef came and told us. Just let me take a shower and we'll call it even."

"Do you see my earrings, Mi amour?" Alejandro smirked and pinned Heather to the wall. "I bet my earrings would look good on your nipples. It would give me something to have fun with a little later. I can slip my fingers through them, pull on them or stick my tongue through it. You gave me a piercing I think I should return the favor." Alejandro started to remove the earrings from his ears.

"No!" Heather tried to push him off but he kissed her just so she couldn't talk. It was a rough kiss and Heather was loving it.

"That's your fault for joining me in the shower." Alejandro told her. "You're really turning me on, Mi amour. I'm starting to think you want this attention."

Heather glared at him, wanting to kick herself; it was a stupid idea to think he'd leave her alone if she had a shower. What the hell had been thinking? Angrily, she tried to push him off.

"I don't want your attention," Heather tried to tell him angrily, but Alejandro just gave her a disbelieving look.

"Then, why did you join me in the shower?" he scoffed. "Face it, Heather. You want me. You just don't know it, yet..."

Heather shook her head. "We are NOT going through this again. I don't like you!"

Alejandro rolled his eyes, before running his hands across her exposed chest.

"So, what do you think about those piercings?" he teased her cruelly. "I could get Duncan's piercing gun later..."

Heather tried to shove him away, but failed.

"I swear, if you even fucking think of doing that..." she snarled, but Alejandro just laughed at her.

"If I did decide to do that, you have no choice," he said, brushing a wet strand of hair away from Heather's scowling face. "After all, I don't recall you giving me any choice when you pierced ME in my sleep."

His voice was quite harsh, but despite herself Heather found it a bit of a turn on. She was both worried by his threat and a little bit aroused, even if she hated the idea of having disgusting nipple piercings.

"Yes," he purred, running a hand down to between an infuriated Heather's thighs. "That would be muy sexy if you had piercings for me to play with... It is a shame that I cannot do that now. I guess I will have to amuse myself with other parts of you."

He slowly rubbed her clitoris, and Heather clenched her teeth together to stop moaning. This time, she decided, she was not going to give in. It was hot in the shower, and felt like it was growing much hotter; she could feel the same disgusting tingle of pleasure in her stomach. Alejandro jammed his tongue in her mouth once again, roughly, running his hands through Heather's wet hair, pushing her up against the foggy door of the shower. It was uncomfortable, but Heather didn't really notice right now. She could feel herself growing closer to an orgasm once more, and though Alejandro was not inside her, she could feel him growing hard against her leg...

No. She couldn't do this again! How many times had she been pushed into sex by Alejandro in the last few days? Just as Alejandro wrapped a leg between hers, pushing hers open and preparing to ram into her, she shoved him backwards, his back colliding with the taps in the shower painfully. He blinked for a moment, before giving her a frustrated sigh.

"Oh, Heather," he clicked his tongue. "Are we playing this little game again? While I do like a challenge and playing hard to get turns me on very much, it can grow very tiring."

Heather shook her head, glowering at him.

"No. I can't do this again." she snapped, shoving open the door to the shower and storming out, grabbing a towel. Without even turning the water off, Alejandro followed her.

"You were the one who started it this time," he murmured into her neck, rubbing her back. "You came into the shower with me- you should finish what you started."

Heather shook her head firmly. "NO." she stressed. "I'm sick of being forced to have sex with you."

A malicious gleam appeared in Alejandro's eye.

"Would you rather do something else?" he smirked slyly. Unthinkingly, Heather nodded, and Alejandro's smirk broke into a cruel grin.

"Fine. Let me just ask Duncan if I can borrow his piercing gun then..." he made his way to the door, and Heather froze, heart stopping. He hadn't been serious, had he? As he grabbed the doorknob, she lunged for him and yanked at his arm frantically.

"NO!" she yelled, trying to pull him back. "You can't do that!"

"Can't I?" he mocked. "You did it to me, I will do it back to you. Besides, then we'll match, won't we? Isn't that romantic?"

He hadn't actually meant the threat about piercing her nipples at first, but the more he thought about it, the more the idea appealed to him.

* * *

**There you go! I love this fic and I love working with Torie. I now have a folder dedicated in my email for the writing we do. Holy shit. I actually had to read this a few times to make sure I had it in the right order and I think I did a pretty damn good job, considering I have two pages left of this roleplay and I still have to read them and make sure the order is right. So, Alejandro thinks THAT is romantic. You guys are most likely creeped out but Torie and I think it's sweet in a weird way lol **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Neither of us own Total Drama and we only own the crazy and twisted ideas that we have come up with. **

* * *

"You're just fucking with me." Heather told him. "There is no way you would just ask him for it."

"I wouldn't just go and steal it from him." Alejandro assured her. "Now, I'm going to go and ask him about that piercing gun. You have two choices, you can stay here and wait for me to come back or you can leave the bathroom and make me come look for you. If I am forced to come and find you then you may or may not be getting a nice little piercing between your legs as well. It's your choice really."

"You can't be serious." Heather crossed her arms.

"Try me." Alejandro smirked at her as he shut the bathroom door leaving Heather in there alone and naked.

* * *

There was no way in hell he was going to actually do this. He just wanted her to be scared. Heather looked at herself in the mirror and she saw her exposed breasts in the mirror. The thought of Alejandro piercing them did turn her on, not that she would admit that. She still needed to show Alejandro that she was still a strong girl. She looked all around the bathroom looking for something she could hit him with. She found a can of hairspray that Gwen must have brought and left there, it was supposed to be super strong styling spray, she guessed it would be heavy enough to hit Alejandro with when he got back. No matter how turned on it would make her, she was not about to let him anywhere near her with that damn gun. She heard the door knob turn and positioned herself to strike him, the second the door opened she hit him directly in the face with  
it, only problem was it wasn't Alejandro that she hit, it was Scott.

Heather now fully dressed was sitting downstairs on the couch with her hair still wet, holding an ice pack on Scott's eye. Scott was groaning in pain and Lightning and Courtney were giving Heather dirty looks.

"I'm so sorry, Scott!" Heather apologized. "You should have knocked. Why would you just open someone's bathroom door!"

"Why would you hit someone with...what was it again?" Scott sighed "A hairspray can?"  
That's when Duncan and Alejandro walked in the front door. Surely Alejandro wouldn't be mad at her for leaving the bathroom when there was actually a legitimate reason, right?

"What's Duncan doing here." Courtney glared. "We switched teams! Remember? So get out!"

"Chill out." Duncan laughed. "I'm here because Alejandro asked me to help him do something."

"Well what did he ask you to do?" Gwen asked him.

"I'm not at liberty to say." Duncan told them. "I was given 20 bucks to not ask any questions and keep my mouth shut."

"What happen to you Scott?" Alejandro asked him.

"Your girlfriend hit me in the face with a big can of hairspray when I opened the bathroom door." Scott glared at Heather.

Alejandro glared at her.

"And why would Heather do that?" he said to Scott, though Heather knew he was actually asking her.

"Because he freaked me out!" Heather snapped. "I was naked, and he just barged into the room!"  
Scott gave a loud groan, clutching the ice pack to his face.  
"I'll just get you some more ice then..." Heather said, rising to walk to the kitchen, but Alejandro took hold of her wrist.

"Not trying to escape, are you?" he muttered into her ear, and Heather gritted her teeth. The Spaniard, still holding onto her arm, turned to Scott.

"Heather, Duncan and I are going upstairs to the bathroom if you need us," he told the redhead, before gesturing to Duncan, who followed him as he pulled Heather up the stairs.

* * *

"You are NOT seriously doing this, right?" Heather snarled as he opened the bathroom door and gestured for her to go inside.

"Si," he smirked. "I am. And if you keep trying to resist it, it will be even worse for you."  
He pushed a startled Heather inside the bathroom and Duncan followed, pulling the dreaded piercing fun from his pocket. Heather's breath hitched in horror; she hadn't actually believed he was serious until now. She was nervous, scared and a little aroused by this.

"So, Alejandro said you wanted your nipples pierced?" The delinquent asked her, grinning. "That's pretty cool. I tried to talk Gwen into doing that once, but she wouldn't-"

"No," Heather cut him off, folding her arms tightly across her chest. "Alejandro told you wrong."  
However, Alejandro have her a firm look, before smiling at Duncan.

"Heather's just a little nervous," he told the punk, before giving Heather a malicious smile. "Heather, please remove your short and lie down."

"No," Heather said stubbornly. "I'm not letting Duncan touch my chest!"

However, Alejandro just grinned. "He's not going to. He's just going to hold you down while I do it."  
Heather froze, heart racing.

"What?" She yelled. "You're disgusting!"

Duncan was watching them argue, frowning. There was definitely something weird going on with Heather and Alejandro right now...

"Are you two sure about this?" Duncan asked. "If you want to think about it for awhile I could always just come back."

"Heather is fine." Alejandro glared. "She's just really nervous about this but if I do it, it'll calm her."

"No, it won't." Heather sat down on the toilet and crossed her arms. "Duncan, don't let him do it. You have to have more common sense than that."

"Heather, it's going to be okay." Duncan assured her. "Chicks get sensitive about that stuff. It's just a quick click and then it's all over. 3 seconds at the most."

"See Heather?" Alejandro smirked. "It's only 3 seconds of pain."

"Do you know what else causes 3 seconds of pain?" Heather glared at Duncan and Alejandro. "My fist if either of you try to come near me with that thing."

"Here let's just take off your shirt." Alejandro pulled it over her head. followed by unhooking her bra and letting it fall to the floor. "Okay, Heather's ready. Just do it and I'll give you another twenty bucks, Duncan."

"Alright fine." Duncan tossed the gun at Alejandro and then put Heather's hands behind her back, thinking that she was just rethinking her choice. "Okay bro, Gun is loaded, you put it in the left or the right side of the nipple, aim for the center and pull it."

"Sounds easy enough." Alejandro smirked. "You ready for this, Mi amour?"

"No." Heather tried to move but Duncan had a grip on both of her wrists. "Duncan, I seriously don't want this done! No matter wha-"

**Click.  
**

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Heather yelled as she felt the most painful pain she had felt in years! This hurt more than any injury she had gotten in the game challenges. Her whole boob was throbbing and her nipple felt like it was on fire. "YOU ASSHOLE!"

"Hold still." Alejandro leaned in and kissed her and moved to the other side of her. "Almost done."

**Click. **

Within seconds Heather's other breast started to feel the same way as the first one. Duncan left go of her hands and helped her stand up so she could see them as she looked in the mirror. Alejandro handed Duncan back his gun and some money. Heather reached down and went to put her bra on and found that it hurt to even have anything brush against them. She glared at Alejandro before asking Duncan

"How am I supposed to put a shirt on?" Heather winced in pain. "This is burning. What the hell am I supposed to do?"

"I would suggest not wearing a bra for a few days and wear a loose shirt." Duncan told her. "Try not to touch them. They look good on you. I may have to see if I can get Gwen to reconsider."

"Thanks for letting me borrow this thing." Alejandro smirked. "I trust that you'll keep this between us? Heather does not want anyone to know she had them done."

"Whatever. Who am I going to tell? The losers in Team Hero who won't leave me alone." Duncan rolled his eyes. "I'm not saying anything, I'm just happy I can put this gun to use. Maybe I can take this and pierce Sierra's mouth shut..."

"I have a T-shirt in my room that you can wear." Alejandro informed Heather. "Why don't we head to my room so we can get it?"

"See you guys later." Duncan left the two of them go to Alejandro's room.

Alejandro placed his hands on Heather's shoulders and walked her to his room. Her hair covering her boobs that now felt like they were on fire. The second they made it to Alejandro's room he moved her hair away from her breasts and admired his handy work.

"They look really great on you." Alejandro put his finger on the hoop and tugged on it a little bit. Heather winced in pain and smacked his hand away.

"Don't touch it." Heather glared at him. "They fucking hurt and it's all your fault!"

"How do you think mine felt?" Alejandro smirked. "At least we have something new to play with. I think having you get this done was one of my better ideas."

Heather flipped him off and went to his dresser and pulled out a T-shirt and threw it on before sitting on his bed and laying her head on his pillow, letting out a painful yelp. "This fucking sucks!"

"So you plan to stay in my room?" Alejandro smirked at her.

"Do you really think I'm going out there with no bra on and boobs that are burning!" Heather told him. "I just want to lay down."

"Well, there are lots of fun things we can do laying down..." Alejandro smirked, but Heather narrowed her eyes.

"NO," she growled frostily. "I am in extreme pain right now. I am NOT having sex with you right now. End of story."

She couldn't believe Alejandro had done this to her. Pressuring her into sex was terrible enough, but having Duncan hold her down while he pierced her breasts? This was NOT normal. He was getting worse and worse, and she was scared to see how far he'd go. Admittedly, she had pierced him first, but his was in a place where he could hide it; how was she ever supposed to hide these? Almost all of her shirts were figure hugging; you would be able to SEE the rings in them. It was disgusting...

"You've made me into a freak," she spat at Alejandro. "I fucking hate you."

Alejandro just smirked, placing his hand on her chest and feeling the new rings through her shirt.

"But these will be much more fun now," he smirked, though Heather hissed in pain at his touch.

"Does it hurt, mi Amor?" he mocked. "Would you like me to kiss it better?"

"No," Heather scowled, sitting up and pushing him away. "I don't want to be around you right now. I'm going to my own room."

She got up, gritting her teeth in pain and stalking towards the door. She was relieved that for once, Alejandro didn't follow her; even though she had, to her own disgust, been a little aroused by the whole experience, now she was just in pain and really couldn't handle any more harassment from him that day. She was relieved that earlier, they'd announced there wouldn't be a challenge; she didn't think she could have handled it with the pain in her chest. Alejandro was so dead...

* * *

Luckily, Heather managed to avoid Alejandro for the rest of the day; he actually left her alone in her room for a few hours. However, in the evening, he appeared in her doorway again, smirking.

"What do you want?" she snarled at him. He just grinned at her.

"Just to see how my beautiful handiwork is going," he told her, approaching her. "How does it look now?"

Despite Heather trying to shove away, he pulled up her loose shirt, inspecting the new rings.

"Muy sexy," he grinned. Heather just glared at him, wriggling away.

"They still hurt," she snapped. "You're not getting away with this."

"Yeah, I totally like being a pierced freak," she said sarcastically, trying to flip her hair then hissing in pain, while Alejandro looked amused.

"Ow! Shit!" she yelled. "My hair's caught in one of the fucking rings!"

Alejandro just laughed at her. Heather was cursing and leaning her head as close as she could to her chest so it could cause her as little pain as possible. "Help me!" Heather yelled at him.

"You told me you didn't want me to touch it." Alejandro laughed at her some more. "That never stopped you before!" Heather screamed at him. "GET THIS OUT OF MY HAIR NOW!"

"Okay Okay." Alejandro sighed and walked over to her bed, sat down next to her and took the strand of hair that was stuck and attempted to weave it out of the ring. The problem was that Heather's hair was so long. Every time he tried to get her untangled he just caused her more pain.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?!" Heather yelled at him. "You're hurting me! How hard can it be to get it untangled?"

"Do you want to try?" Alejandro asked her. "I'm actually trying to not hurt you. Stop complaining! You're the one who grew your hair out long! It looked so much better when it was shorter."

"You aren't cutting my hair!" Heather jerked away and caused herself pain from pulling her hair away from Alejandro. "I draw the line at my hair!"

"Heather I'm not going to cut your hair." Alejandro rolled his eyes. "Don't you think you're being a little dramatic?

"No, you already pierced my nipples. What's stopping you from cutting my hair off?" Heather glared.  
"Forget it. I'll just do it myself."

Heather closed her eyes and pulled as hard as she could, making a small piece of her hair rip out. It was nothing noticeable but her boob was really sore from pulling. Heather's eyes watered from the pain when she did that. Once she was free from it, she placed her hair in a ponytail and removed the small remainder of hair from the nipple ring. Alejandro just watched her and smirked.

"Alejandro, I just want you to know that you're right and I think this is for the best." Heather walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You do?" Alejandro was confused by Heather's sudden change of mood, but he wasn't going to say no to Heather wanting to be near him. He found himself wrapping his arms around her waist and moving his hands down lower by her pants. As Alejandro was feeling her up and attempting to undo her pants, Heather took this as a chance to do what she wanted all along, she moved her hands while  
he was busy, right to his stupid man hoop earrings he was wearing and pulled on them as hard as she could causing him to let go of her. While he was distracted by his new pain, Heather pushed him as hard as she could out into the hallway.

"What the hell Heather?!" Alejandro yelled at her.

"I told you it hurts." Heather smirked. "If you're going to tug on mine then I'll tug on yours! Goodnight, Douchebag!"

Alejandro couldn't believe it could hurt that bad, especially since his were older but Heather did have freshly manicured nails and they were sharp. He didn't like Heather pulling on his at all and tomorrow he was going to make her regret doing that.

* * *

Alejandro skulked in his room, trying to figure out a way he could get back at Heather. This wasn't going to end, he thought firmly, until Heather gave in. He was going to prove to her that he had the power, and was going to get what he wanted, no matter what.

How was he going to get her back now? For a moment, the Spaniard considered finding a way to cut off her hair the way she's been worrying he would, but reconsidered; Heather really loved her hair, and he didn't know if he would ever get any action again from her if he did that. Still, he would find some way or another to get back at her, he was not letting her get away with this...

Heather was in a foul mood when she woke up the next morning. Her nipples hurt more than they had the previous day, and she still had to wear Alejandro's oversized shirt to hide them. As she picked angrily at her breakfast, Gwen stared at her.

"Are you wearing Alejandro's shirt?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Mind your own business, loser." Heather snapped, stabbing a sausage viciously with her fork.

"I was just asking." Gwen sighed. "Am I not allowed to make small talk? Is that not what villains do?"

"Shut the hell up." Heather told her. "I didn't get a chance to get my laundry done so I just grabbed whatever I could find on the floor."

"Why is Alejandro's shirt on your floor?" Courtney smirked as she sat down. "Is that all you've been doing is screwing him?"

"Zip it, Courtney." Heather glared. "Don't act like you've never slept with your boyfriend during filming. Well you slept with your boyfriend until he went and slept with someone else on the show."

"Whatever." Courtney looked down at her plate, no longer making eye contact with Heather. That made Heather happy. At least she was able to still intimidate Courtney enough where she would shut her mouth.

Heather looked down at her breakfast and then glanced over at Gwen and Courtney who were silent. Heather had a plate of waffles and they looks great when she first got them and now they made her feel sick to her stomach. Not wanting Courtney and Gwen to know she wasn't feeling well she took her plate and decided to take her food upstairs with her, making a comment about how she 'Didn't want to hang out with losers who were fighting over a green haired loser' but both girls ignored Heather's half ass attempt to insult them, she always did this so they were no longer phased.

* * *

Once Heather got to her room she did everything in her power not to puke. She found herself drinking tap water slowly from the sink as a half ass attempt to not puke all over the place all she wanted to do was prep herself for the challenge and then throw up after. She was not going to throw up and cost her team the challenge, she's competed in challenges when she was sick before and  
nobody found out and she was hoping she could do it again. After all what are the odds Chris wouldn't make them do a challenge two days in a row?

* * *

**There we go. This took me so long to edit. I have 5 pages of emails in my inbox with this work in it. I kept losing where it was and I had to find it again and again and again. I ended up re-reading this so I could make sure I didn't fuck up the English language even more then usual. I have come to the conclusion that when I'm tired at 4:00am I write gibberish. There, Heather has nipple rings now and if you think this is the messed up part, you'll be surprised within the next few chapters. Also, you guys have mentioned to me about us voting out Sam twice. I think I meant to put Cam, it was most likely my fault. either way, you all come here for the smut, not to see who actually gets voted out. I still have Lightning in the game, so in ways we're going by All-stars and in other ways we aren't. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: If Torie and I owned Total Drama then it would not be a children's TV show...Well you guys know that. You're the ones who are coming here to read this. ;) **

* * *

Courtney shrugged and left, and Heather sipped her tea with a sigh. She was feeling a small degree better, but her stomach still felt a little bit off. She was relieved that the villains had won again; she wouldn't have been able to stand it if, while she was already feeling sick, she'd been made to move into the shitty cabin.

Heather took another sip of tea; it seemed to be calming her stomach just a little bit. The door to her room opened, and she panicked for a second, thinking it was Alejandro. However, for the first time ever, Heather was actually relieved to see Gwen's pasty face staring at her.

"Hey- because I'm a nice person who deserve to be on the heroes team with Duncan, I came to see how you are." She gave a forced smile to Heather, who raised an eyebrow.

"I feel shitty." She said bluntly. "Go away."  
Gwen frowned.  
"Look, Heather," she lamented. "I try to be a nice person. Why am I considered a villain? I mean, I'm nice

to you and I don't even like you!"

Heather rolled her eyes. "You're also annoying as fuck," she sniffed., "Can you just leave me alone?"  
Gwen sighed, but exited. Heather rolled over in her bed, staring out the window aimlessly. A few seconds later, she heard her door reopen and sighed.  
"What do you want now, gothy?" She snapped, not looking up.

"The last time I checked, I wasn't a goth," Alejandro smirked from above her. Heather groaned, burying her face in the pillow.

"Go away!" She wailed. "I'm sick! I don't want to deal with you right now!"

"I came to see how you are." Alejandro leaned against her doorway. "I see you really like my shirts."

"Bite me." Heather turned over in her bed trying to ignore him.

"I suppose that I could do that." Alejandro chuckled. "Let me see your piercings, I want to see if the swelling went down."

"They're fine. See?" Heather flashed him. "They hurt and they're fucking fine! Can you leave me alone now?"

"Someone's cranky." Alejandro smirked. "Maybe there is something I can do for you..."

"You can leave me alone." Heather curled into a ball in her bed. "My stomach hurts, my tits burn, I'm tired, I hate you, I hate Gwen, I hate Courtney and I hate having to wear your stupid clothes."

"Do you want me to get you some more of your tea?" Alejandro asked her.

"Why? So you can drug me some more?" Heather glared at him. "I'll pass."

"C'mon Heather." Alejandro climbed on her. He started kissing her neck making her moan, He started sucking on her neck, giving her a fairly decent sized hickey.

"St-Sto-Stop." Heather moaned. "I feel like shit."

"I bet I know what would make you feel better." Alejandro whispered in her ear. Alejandro pulled Heather's pants down to her knees placed his hands in between her legs and started to massage her inner thighs, moving closer and closer to her clitoris, using his thumbs to make small circles making Heather moan. Heather finally had enough and pulled her legs as close together as she possibly could.

"Get off! I need to puke!"

"Do you think I'm stupid?" Alejandro rolled his eyes. "I'm not stopping because you are lying about being sick."

"I'm not lying." Heather slid out from underneath him and ran to the bathroom and puked in the toilet. By the time Heather was done puking, she was taking deep breaths. She walked back into the bedroom and dropped herself face first on the bed. "I told you!"

Alejandro sat Heather up on the bed and pulled Heather into his arms. Heather started to pull  
away but Alejandro just pulled her back in every time she tried to move.

"Just relax." Alejandro stroked her hair. "Go to sleep, Mi amour. I'm staying with you tonight."

"No." Heather groaned.

"Si." Alejandro continued to stroke her hair. "You don't have a choice. If you don't do the challenge tomorrow I'm staying with you."

Heather froze. She really hoped that whatever was making her sick was only temporary; there was no way she wanted to miss the challenge the next day when Alejandro was threatening to stay with her if she did.

"Why won't you just leave me alone?" She snapped. "You're getting really annoying."

Alejandro just smirked, shushing her.  
"If you're sick, you need sleep," he told her.

Heather was tired, but she growled in irritation at this.  
"First off, stop acting like you even give a fuck whether or not I feel good," she muttered darkly. "Clearly, you just view me as some kind of possession you can just screw around with, so just fucking don't."

Alejandro scoffed. "That's not true," he interjected, but Heather ignored this.

"Secondly, I really don't like sleeping anywhere near you. How do I know you're not going to molest me or mutilate me in my sleep?"

Alejandro rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to get some sleep." Alejandro pulled her closer to him. "You can go to sleep or you can stay awake, but I'm getting some sleep."

Alejandro and Heather laid there in silence. Heather found it hard to believe, but she felt safe having his arms wrapped around her, she fell asleep within minutes.

* * *

The next morning, Heather was woken up to the sound of Chris and his annoying marching band. Heather and Alejandro both woke up instantly. Chris was just smirking.

"Looks like you two had a fun night!" Chris laughed.

"What do you want?" Heather groaned and glared at Chris.

"I came here to make sure you aren't all pukey anymore!" Chris informed her. "I also just wanted a reason to bring the marching band."

"I'm fine." Heather told him. "It was just a fluke thing."

"Great!" Chris smiled. "Marching band: Play some cool happy music with a trombone solo!"

"Seriously?" Alejandro looked at Chris. "There are like 30 people in that band."

"Actually there are 34 people in my marching band." Chris glared at him. "I'm eating breakfast with you guys and I invited the heroes, I'm hoping this goes really awkward. Everyone be downstairs in 5 minutes!"

As Chris went out, doing an obnoxious little dance to his stupid marching band as he walked, Alejandro smirked at Heather. "Shall we go to breakfast, then?"

"There is no** WE**," Heather snapped, with renewed strength now that her stomach was feeling a little better. "I will be at breakfast and you, piercing-obsessed jerk, will be at breakfast. But we will NOT be together."

Alejandro just looked amused. "I like my new nickname," he grinned, before pulling her out the bed. Heather glared at him, slipping out his arms and brushing herself off.

"I need one of your shirts," she demanded lazily, and Alejandro chuckled.

"You say there is no 'we', and yet you go around wearing my shirts?" He asked her. "You need to make up your mind..."

Heather rolled her eyes, snatching one of his shirts from the suitcase on the floor. "I have to wear your fucking clothes because my stupid boobs still hurt." she narrowed her eyes pointedly, and he just smirked.

"Yes... It's a pity that I haven't had much time to play with those," he murmured, running his hand through his hair and grinning slyly at her. "Maybe now you're feeling better..."

"No," Heather responded automatically, buttoning up the shirt with her back facing him in case seeing the piercings made Alejandro too tempted to start making advances. "Goodbye, Alejandro. I'm going down to breakfast now."

She stalked out the door, flipping her hair in his face rudely as she did.

* * *

Breakfast was, as Chris had predicted, awkward with both the villains and heroes there. It was even more annoying when Chris continually stood up to make annoying comments, such as "Ooh, Duncan and Courtney are sitting next to each other! Jealous, Gwen?" Heather was pretty sick of Chris, and was also irritated to be sitting next to Sierra, who spent the whole time babbling on and on about how Cody would love the muffins they were eating for breakfast.

"His favorite are chocolate, but he also loooooves blueberry, and in fall he likes to eat pumpkin muffins; I know this because I stole all his receipts and looked at his ordering history in the cafe near where he lives!" the fangirl squealed irritatingly at Heather, who rolled her eyes.

"Wow! That is so fascinating that I really... **DON'T CARE**." she snapped. "Honestly, just shut up."

Chris chuckled at the two teams. "Do you guys want to know why I arranged this breakfast? You all need to get used to eating together, because..." His irritating marching band did a drum roll, and Heather resisted the urge to break the drumsticks over Chris's head. "Today, as our challenge, we're having an eating competition!"

There were loud groans from all of the competitors, in particular Alejandro, who looked horrified. Heather shot him a smug smile; she couldn't wait to see him having trouble in the challenge...

However, as the contestants unwillingly filed out, Alejandro caught Heather's arm, leaning in to whisper in her ear.

"You're, lucky chica, because you're going to assist me in this challenge," he murmured forcefully. Heather spun around and glared at him.

"What? Hell no!" she yelled. Alejandro's face darkened.

"You know I can't eat bad food," he reminded her, but Heather shook her head angrily, crossing her arms.

"Are you fucking kidding me? I refuse to help you! I've been sick recently, remember? I'm not eating that shitty food for you..."

She turned to storm away, but Alejandro pulled her back.

"You're going to help me," he insisted. "And if you **DON'T**, then you're going to regret it."

"I'm not doing it." Heather informed him. "If you lose then you go home and I don't have to deal with you."

"Just think about what's going to happen before I go home." Alejandro smirked at her. "I still have a few ideas that I haven't tried out yet."

"Fine. Whatever." Heather glared before everyone finished their food and they went to the challenge.

* * *

When they got there Heather sat herself next to Alejandro as Chris explained the rules that as long as one person from each team was in the game the team was still safe and whoever won for their team would get individual immunity and be safe from elimination.

"Okay, this time we're going something different." Chris laughed. "It's going to be really good food with really bad food."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Gwen raised her hand and asked.

"It means that the first dish is chocolate." Chris laughed. "Chocolate covered cockroaches."

Chef threw a plate of three of them in front of the contestants. Everyone seemed really grossed out except for Sierra who of course was reminded of Cody in some way.

Heather grabbed her three and shoved them in her mouth as well as Alejandro's and tried to ignore the nasty crunch that they made. The people who couldn't eat it fast enough were Gwen and Mike.

"Thank you, Heather." Alejandro whispered. "I'll make this up to you..."

The next item that was thrown at them was soup that also contained Chicken livers in them. It smelled horrible and Heather wanted to puke right at that second, she remained calm and as the soup was handed out, she slammed her own bowl down and Alejandro's. She almost threw up so it was a good thing that Jo, Scott and Zoey all threw up first.

"How are you feeling?" Alejandro whispered to Heather.

"I really want to puke right now." Heather glared at him. "I can't believe that I'm doing this for you."

The next item they had to eat was Starfish that was dipped in some sort of strawberry sauce and was warm and mushy. That's when Heather couldn't take it anymore and she ended up throwing up. The sight of Heather throwing up made Alejandro throw up and Duncan was never good with Starfish so he also threw up. The challenge ended up with the last dish being served to Courtney Vs. Sierra and it looked and smelled awful.

Courtney, who had an iron stomach was getting full and ended up throwing up from the sight of more food. Sierra won it and the villains had to send someone home and sleep in the shitty cabin. Heather voted for Alejandro to go home and she was hoping that her team would hate her enough to vote her out, they ended up voting for Jo instead. Heather was pissed, now not only was she being harassed by Alejandro but now she was stuck in a really shitty cabin with Gwen and Courtney. The only thing the three girls agreed on was that they needed to brush their teeth after this challenge.

* * *

Heather felt somewhat safe in the cabins with Gwen and Courtney, with the two of them fighting all night she figured there was no way in hell that Alejandro could bother her tonight. However when they got back to the cabins Courtney announced to everyone that she was going for a nice long walk alone and then Gwen started telling Duncan, who didn't seem to give a shit, that she was really a nice person and that she should be on the heroes team. So, Gwen would most likely be at the resort with the heroes until they got sick of her. Heather wasn't going to give Alejandro any chance to be with her by himself, she figured she would throw him off guard and go to the guys cabin and sit there.

"What the hell do you want?" Scott opened the door and asked her as she walked in.

"Courtney and Gwen decided to go be stupid somewhere." Heather laughed. "So, I figured that I could just hang out with you guys."

"Yeah, I guess." Scott sighed. "Are you any good at checkers? Lightning really sucks at it..."

She could see that Alejandro was not happy that she came over to his cabin, it was something he would have expected, which made Heather smirk.

As Heather went to play checkers with Scott, Alejandro glared after her. The moment he had seen Gwen and Courtney leave the cabin, he'd felt triumphant; he would have had the perfect opportunity to be alone with her. He knew she had done this intentionally, and even though he was still a little grateful for her helping him in the challenge, he was definitely going to get her back for this; she would have to be alone at some point...

The evening dragged on, and Heather looked anxiously out the window. She didn't really like being in the boys' cabin, since Lightning kept yelling "Sha" all the time for no reason, which really got on her nerves, and she could feel Alejandro glaring down at her. Where the hell were Gwen and Courtney? She hated both of them, but at least if she went back to her cabin with them, then they'd probably ignore her and she'd get a little peace or something. It also worried her as she knew she couldn't stay in the boys' cabin all night, and if she returned to her own and the girls weren't there, then the moment she did Alejandro would appear.

"It's getting kinda late," Scott said, after Heather won another round of checkers. "I think I'm going to hit the hay."

Heather froze, and Alejandro smirked.

"Oh, it appears that Gwen and Courtney still have not returned," he observed, feigning nonchalance, though he tipped Heather a sly wink. Her hands curled into fists.

"It's not that late," she argued, looking across at Lightning. "Do you want to play?"

She couldn't stand Lightning, but anything would be better than going back to her own cabin right now. Heather hoped that if she prolonged this then at least one, if not both, of her room mates would return soon.

"Sha Lightning is Sha-champion!" he yelled, swooping down and shoving Scott out the way.

Playing checkers with Lightning was infuriating, and Alejandro was highly amused by how annoyed Heather was; the jock didn't actually know the rules, and kept sweeping all the checkers off the board, hoarding them in his arms and yelling to Heather that they were "Sha-Lightning's!" and that she should "Sha-keep her hands off!" After trying to explain the rules to him about five times, Heather gave up.

"Fine. Whatever. You win!" she snapped, throwing her hands up in frustration. "I'm going back to my own cabin!"

She didn't really want to, but all Heather could do was hope that at some point, her room mates had returned and she just hadn't noticed it. As she stood up, Alejandro leapt down from his bunk.

"Shall I escort you back to your own cabin?" he offered smoothly, but Heather shook her head, narrowing her eyes.

"I think I can manage," she said coldly, stalking out.

The moment Heather returned to her cabin, her heart sank. Gwen and Courtney weren't back yet, and she cursed under her breath; why were they taking so long? Surely, Courtney's walk wasn't going to last all night, and the heroes must have been getting sick of Gwen hanging around with them...

The door flew open, and Alejandro leaned against the frame casually.

"Hello, Heather," he smirked. "I see you're all alone, then..."

Heather scowled at him as he strode into the room. "Actually, I think I'm going to go back and try and see one more time if I can get Lightning to understand the rules..." she muttered, making her way to the door frantically, though Alejandro placed one hand on her shoulder.

"Oh, no, you don't." he muttered huskily, before reaching out and closing the cabin door in front of her. Heather scowled at him.

"What the fuck do you want?" she snapped. He just gave her a vague grin, gesturing to a chair in the centre of the room.

"Take a seat for a moment, Heather."

She raised an eyebrow. "Why? I'm perfectly happy standing."

"Because I want you to," Alejandro responded, before pushing her into the chair.

"Why are you here?" she snapped. "I did the fucking challenge for you, you know! So you can leave me alone!"

She stood up, but Alejandro pushed her back down into the chair.

"Yes, you did." Alejandro smirked. "I thank you kindly for that, however I still wanted to see you."

"Yeah, you saw me, now get away from me." Heather sighed as she sat in the chair. "It's pointless for you to keep doing this to me."

"You love it." Alejandro started to unbutton her shirt.

"It's still rape." Heather told him as she shoved him away.

"You can't rape the willing." Alejandro pulled her shirt off of her. "Not even a bra on? Tsk Tsk, aren't you a naughty girl?"

"Naughty?" Heather slapped his hand away. "If my boobs weren't as big as balloons maybe my bra would fit! Who was the one who decided I needed to have them done? Oh yeah, that was you."

"Indeed it was." Alejandro grabbed her swollen boob. "I wonder what it would be like to put my tongue through the ring. I would get to play with my favorite new toy and I bet you would get wet."

Before Heather could object to this, Alejandro slipped his tongue through the hoop and started to move it around making Heather flinch in pain and moan from pleasure. "Alejan-nnndrrr-oh-oh...Stop..." Heather  
leaned her head back. It was turning her on. "It..hur..urr-oh-oh Ouch!"

"Does it hurt?" Alejandro asked her removing his tongue and giving them a squeeze, getting another slap from Heather. "I suppose I could stop, I mean I'll be able to play with them as rough as I want once your precious body heals. In the meantime, I suppose that we could do something else but we'll have to make due being stuck at that awful cabin. Do you know what could be fun? What if I stay here with you the whole night, we crawl under the blankets and when Gwen and Courtney go to sleep, I'll wait until you're almost asleep and then I'll gently place my fingers inside of you while you sleep and we'll see how many times I can make you jump and how many moans I can get from you. Doesn't that sound fun?"

Heather gaped at him, disgusted.

"How about... No." She snapped. Alejandro smirked at her.

"Did I say you have a choice?" He laughed. "I think it's a muy sexy idea, and we're going to do it."

"You think you have the right to make decisions for me, don't you?" Heather snapped. Alejandro grinned, pulling her into his arms and tossing her down into one the bunks.

"Believe me Heather... I KNOW I have the right do make decisions for you." He climbed on the bed, leaning over her, eyes gleaming.

"After all," He ran his hands gently down her exposed stomach. "I seem to know what's best for you, mi amor..."

Heather scoffed. "Constant forced sex and nipple piercings are good for me?" She rolled her eyes. "Seriously, Alejandro, you're-"

However, she was cut off by the sound of footsteps on the porch. Alejandro quickly slid under the covers as Courtney and Gwen entered, bickering.

"Mind your own business, boyfriend kisser!" The CIT snapped as she stepped inside. "I was only in Chris's cabin to negotiate new terms for my contract, I was not there for any other purpose..."

"Where the hell have you two been?" Heather snapped at both of them. "You know, you've been..." However, her words were cut off with a slow moan; under the blankets, Alejandro slowly rubbed her clitoris. Courtney gave her a weird look.  
"Are you alright?" She asked.

"Yeah, I just don't feel very well," Heather lied, biting back another moan as Alejandro continued to stroke her. She was furious; she couldn't believe Alejandro was doing this to her now, in front of the other girls.

As her team mates prepared for bed, his fingers continued to move gently between her legs, and the girl had to bury her head into the pillow to stop herself from audibly expressing her pleasure. Finally, when the other girls were asleep, she felt Alejandro slid out From below the blankets, curling beside her. She wanted to yell at him for fondling her when the others were there, but she knew that would wake the others up. Alejandro lay silently, waiting until Heather was almost asleep before he delved his hand down, slowly sliding a finger into her. Heather gasped, eyes bursting open. Alejandro grinned, moving his finger up and down slowly. Heather was disgusted, and yet at these same time she couldn't help it; a moan slid through her teeth  
followed by another as Alejandro continued to move his hand. He could feel her body involuntarily tensing, and she was getting wetter.

"Good girl, Heather," he coaxed tauntingly into her ear, pulling his finger from Inside her. "You moaned five times then..."  
Heather glared at him in the darkness. "I hate you," She hissed.

* * *

When Alejandro woke up the next morning, he was surprised to find Gwen and Courtney staring at him. Heather was also awake and Alejandro found that Heather and himself were under the blankets, he could feel Heather stroking him under the blankets, normally this would have aroused him but he was still confused as to why the villain girls were laughing at him.

"Good morning Chica's." Alejandro faked a smile. "Why are you all looking at me?"

"You've been moaning for the last half an hour." Gwen laughed. "I'm pretty sure you said Scott's name a few times too!"

"Nice dreams?" Courtney laughed. "Last time we let someone's boyfriend stay here." "I was dreaming that I was in the final two with Scott!" Alejandro protested.

"We're you having sex with him to get to the finals." Heather laughed as she slowly removed her hand from Alejandro's already erect penis. "Looks like you had a very wet sex dream." Alejandro glared at Heather, why on earth would she do that? Oh yeah, because he's been throwing himself at her for the past 3 days. It may not have been nearly as bad as what he had done to her but it was certainly embarrassing.

Gwen grabbed a bar of chocolate from her suitcase and opened it before making a desperate attempt to offer it to Courtney who told her to fuck off. She offered it to Alejandro who hated the taste of chocolate and thought it was bad for him. When she offered it to Heather, the smell of it near her made it sick to her stomach.

"Move!" Heather pushed Alejandro away from the bed ladder so she could climb down. Heather quickly pushed Courtney out of her way. "I think I'm going to be sick!"

"I guess that's what happens when you offer a bunch of villains chocolate." Gwen took a bite. "Just remember that I offered because I'm a nice heroic person who gives people chocolate!"

"Yeah, the chocolate that makes your team mates feel the need to puke." Courtney rolled her eyes. "Real heroic Gwen."

"I didn't know she didn't like chocolate!" Gwen yelled. "How was I supposed to know she didn't like the smell of it?! Should I go check on her?"

Heather was confused; chocolate didn't usually make her feel sick like this...  
"Are you ok?" Gwen asked her, staring around the door just as Heather threw up into the toilet.

"Piss off," she croaked. "This is your fault."

Gwen frowned, and was about to launch into another irritating "I'm a nice person" speech when Courtney burst in, shoving the goth out the way.

"Heather, we have to go to breakfast," she demanded. "The challenge to start in an hour!"  
Heather groaned, doubling over the toilet once more; she felt lethargic, and really didn't want to do the challenge.

"I don't know if I can..." She mumbled. Alejandro appeared in the doorway, smirking.

"No," he grinned. "Heather should stay and rest... I'll look after her."  
Heather's eyes nearly bugged out.

"No!" She couldn't let that happen. She tried to pull herself to her feet, but another whirl of nausea hit her, and she doubled over again, groaning. Alejandro chuckled.

"It's alright, Heather," He smirked. "I'll take care of you..." He turned to Gwen. "Please tell Chris that we will be indisposed for the challenge."

"No..." Heather tried weakly, but her team mates had already left. She glared at Alejandro.

"I'm too sick for sex..." She warned him sourly. He just grinned, wrapping one arm around her.

"That's alright. There are other kinds of fun we can have..."

* * *

**There we go! What do you guys think? I hope you guys enjoy reading this as much as we enjoy writing this. Also, I apologize for any bad spelling mistakes or grammar errors. We live in two totally different time zones and so that means usually one of us is typing something up at 5:00am and usually that person is me. =P **

**I can tell you that if you love smut, you'll be in for some real fun soon. However, it will die down for a short time and then it will pick right back up. ;) **

**Enjoy! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: If we really owned the show, do you think it would be on the air? I think it would be a little too graphic for that to happen. ;) So we don't own the show.**

* * *

Alejandro helped Heather back to the cabin. Heather threw up on the way to the cabin and Alejandro really didn't seem to care, Heather really didn't care what he did at this point either. When they got into the cabin, Alejandro suggested that Heather lay down and he even covered her with the blanket. Heather threw it off and tossed it on the floor.

"I don't want that." Heather glared at him. "You should go to the challenge. They'll appreciate you there way more then I would ever appreciate you here."

"Heather, you don't need to be like that." Alejandro rolled his eyes. "I don't get why you make such a big deal about me staying with you or even bother to tell me not to stay. The sooner you learn that I do whatever I please, the better off this situation will be for both of us."

"I need to puke." Heather stood up and looked him dead in the face. "Are you going to let me in the bathroom or am I going to be puking on your shoes?"

"Maybe we could go to the bathroom..." Alejandro awkwardly laughed. "Just this once."

* * *

Alejandro walked with Heather to the bathroom. Heather's face was almost as pale as Gwen's and Heather threw up almost 3 more times before her throat started to burn and she was out of breath. Heather looked at herself in the mirror. She hated what she saw. She knew she felt like shit and she couldn't believe Alejandro couldn't see it either that or he just didn't care.

"I hate this." Heather looked at her reflection as she spoke to Alejandro for the first time since she got in there.

"What do you hate, Heather?" Alejandro smirked.

"I hate all of this!" Heather yelled at him. "I hate you and I hate these stupid nipple rings and I especially hate myself."

"You have throw up in your hair..." Alejandro smirked at her. Leaning in the doorway.

"That's all you can say to me?" Heather glared at him. "I have throw up in my hair? You know what? I don't even give a shit anymore!"

"It's okay, that just means we can take a shower together later and get you cleaned up." Alejandro winked at her.

"No." Heather told him. "I'm not going to take a shower just because you want to! Move!"

Heather shoved him out of the way and stormed back to the cabin with Alejandro following not that far behind. Heather flung the door open and dug around in Gwen's bag until she found a pair of scissors that Gwen had been using to trim her bangs with. Heather hacked off half of her hair until it reached her shoulders. Alejandro watched as her hair fell completely to the floor.

"There!" Heather yelled at him. "Now the throw up is out of my hair! Problem fucking solved."

Alejandro blinked in shock at Heather.

"Are you alright, mi-" he began, but Heather grabbed him by the neck.

"Don't you dare!" She spat. "I am NOT your fucking Amor!" She released him, shoving the startled Spaniard down and glaring at her reflection.

"You should be fucking happy now, shouldn't you?" She yelled, gesturing at the uneven, hacked off ends of her hair. "You said earlier that you liked my hair short- well congratulations, you got what the fuck you wanted! "Alejandro always gets what he wants!" Her voice was escalating in pitch, and she kicked the ground furiously, shrieking.

Alejandro was completely shocked by how Heather was acting. He reached out, touching her shoulder to calm her down but she ripped away.

"Just fuck off!" She snarled. Heather had no idea why she felt like this, but suddenly everything was crashing down on her; she was overwhelmed with anger and resentment.

"Chica, you need to calm down." He said firmly. "You're acting irrational..."

"No!" Heather snarled at him. "I'm sick of all this bullshit!"

Angrily, she stormed back to the bathroom, slamming the door. With a sigh, Alejandro followed her.

"Heather, can't we just talk about this?" Alejandro leaned against the stall door and sighed. "You didn't need to cut off your hair."

"It's a little late for that." Heather punched the stall door. "Do you know how long it took me to grow it all out?! Now, it'll take at least 7 months to even get it to a semi decent state!"

"Are you willing to come out and talk reasonably?" Alejandro asked her.

"I wish you stayed in the robot suit." Heather threw up again in the toilet. "This fucking sucks." Heather finally opened the stall door and looked at her hair. She sighed and finally spoke to Alejandro.

"I'm going back to my cabin. If you have any ounce of respect for me then you'll fuck off and leave me alone for at least a few hours! Since you started this shit, I haven't had a peaceful anything! You don't leave me sleep alone, I can't shower alone and the only thing you've been doing is turning me on!"

"So you admit that it turns you on?" Alejandro smirked.

"That's not the point." Heather blushed. "I just want a few hours without you near me."

"As you wish, Mi amour." Alejandro told her. "I'll give you 3 hours to yourself so that you can get yourself together and calm yourself." Heather glared at Alejandro and stormed out of the bathroom. She had this urge to punch him in the face. She went back to her cabin to find Courtney pulling her suitcase.

"Did they kick you off?" Heather rolled her eyes. "Good. One less asshole to deal with."

"You're lucky you're sick." Courtney fake laughed. "Get your stuff, we won and we're going back to the resort."

"Courtney, do you hate me?" Heather asked her.

"Of course." Courtney rolled her eyes.

"More then Gwen?" Heather smirked.

"Never." Courtney laughed. "What a boyfriend stealing whore."

"Do you think when we get back to the resort you can help me even out my hair?" Heather asked. "It looks like shit."

"What the hell did you do?" Courtney asked.

"I cut it because I got pissed." Heather sighed. "Help me fix it?"

"I guess." Courtney smiled. "C'mon let's get you fixed up and we can actually get our nails done too."

Heather actually found Courtney wasn't that bad company; she hated to admit it, but she actually enjoyed spending a few hours in the spa with the C.I.T. She helped even up Heather's hacked off hair, which Heather was really regretting cutting; it now only brushed her shoulders after all those painstaking months of growing it long again. She had calmed down a little, as had her stomach, and was getting her nails done when Gwen walked in. Instantly, both her and Courtney glared at the girl.

"What do you want, boyfriend kisser?" Courtney snapped.

Gwen sighed. "I want to talk to Heather privately."

Heather rolled her eyes. "If it's about an alliance, you can forget it," she sniffed, inspecting her freshly painted nails.

Gwen shook her head. "No. I just need to talk to you, Ok?"

Courtney let out a small huff. "Fine." She sniffed, ascending and stalking Out. Gwen say down on her vacated seat, giving Heather a serious look.

"What happened to your hair?" She asked her. "Alejandro didn't force you to cut it off, did he?"

"No, I-" Heather paused, cocking an eyebrow at Gwen. "Why did you automatically think of Alejandro?"

Gwen ducked her head, avoiding Heather's gaze. "Look, I- I know something's up with you two."

Heather narrowed her eyes. "It's not," she lied. "And even if it was, it would be none of your business."

"I'm just trying to be a nice person." Gwen told her. "I've always been nice! I don't want anything to happen to you so I decided that I needed to tell Chris about you constantly throwing up and staying in your room all the time."

"You did what?!" Heather yelled at Gwen. "Why on earth would you tell Chris?!"

"It was the heroic thing to do." Gwen told her. "I just wanted Chris to know that I'm a decent person. Tomorrow morning at 6:00am you are wanted in the medical tent and I'll be going with you."

"That's all I am to you?" Heather rolled her eyes. "A ticket to be with the heroes who don't even like you?"

"Look, I'd feel better knowing that you're okay." Gwen smiled. "You just can't say anything. I'll come and get you in the morning."

"Okay, fine." Heather faked a smile. "I'll go."

* * *

Heather stormed down the hall passed her own room and pounded on Alejandro's door. He opened it within a few seconds and leaned against the doorway.

"Yes, Heather?" Alejandro asked her. "I thought you wanted time to yourself."

"I have an appointment with the stupid medical tent." Heather rolled her eyes. "It's all Gwen's fault and she's being nosey and shit. I don't have a choice, I'm taking these stupid rings out! You're helping me because I'm not about to go to a fucking medical evaluation."

"I agree, we can't have anyone know." Alejandro smirked. "If they were out for an hour I don't think it would harm anything."

"Then you'll help me put them back in?" Heather asked.

"You want them back?" Alejandro smirked.

"I guess." Heather blushed. "I've gotten used to them."

"I'll go with you to the appointment." Alejandro offered.

"You can ask but I doubt they'll let you." Heather unhooked the one ring and handed it to Alejandro."You hang on to them until I get back. I'm not leaving them where anyone can see them."

"Would you like to stay the night with me?" Alejandro wrapped his arms around her waist.

"No. Gwen is getting me early." Heather sighed. "I'm voting her ass out the second we lose..."

"So, have you calmed down, now?" Alejandro asked her slowly. Heather shrugged.

"A little, I guess," she muttered, before sighing and touching her hair regretfully. "I really fucking wish I hadn't freaked out. It was your fault, you know..."

Alejandro rolled his eyes at her.

"How was it my fault? I didn't even do anything to you today, Heather. You were the one who got annoyed for no reason..."

"No reason?" Heather pulled away from him, glaring up at him. "If you hadn't started all this shit, then I wouldn't have been pushed over the edge. Do you realize that ever since that stupid party I've been drugged, had sex at least once a day because of you, not to mention having my fucking nipples pierced and half my hair cut off?"

"I wasn't the one who cut your hair," Alejandro objected automatically, before reaching out and stroking her hair. "Although I must say, it does look better like this..."

Heather made a noise of irritation. "Exactly! You prefer my hair short, and you also seem to think you have the right to get whatever you want. So how long would it have been before you were bored and decided to cut all my hair off yourself for your own amusement anyway? You keep doing this fucked up shit to me, Alejandro. It makes it really fucking hard to trust you, you know."

She turned away, planning on returning to the spa to avoid him in case she had another sudden emotional outburst like the one from earlier on, but Alejandro stepped in front of her, blocking her path.

"I know you like this," he told her firmly, placing his hands on her shoulders. "you **know** you like this, Heather. You might protest, you might get mad, but I know that you find this kind of treatment sexy.

Heather's face flushed deeply, but she shook her head.

"Just stop it, right now," she said, frustrated. "Look, you can try and harass me all you like, but that loser Gwen is going to wake me up tomorrow, so I am **NOT** staying the night with you again. That's final."

Alejandro gave a tut of disappointment. "Ah, well. Maybe we can make up for it tomorrow, then." He jingled the earrings in one hand. "I can help you put these back, and then maybe I'll finally have a chance to play with them properly."

Heather sighed irritably. "Maybe, or maybe **NOT**. Do you honestly think we have to have sex every night?"

Alejandro raised an eyebrow, smirking.

"Yes," he said simply. Heather snorted, and he raised an eyebrow. "Why? What's wrong with that?"

The queen bee curled her lip. "It's fucking weird. I'm not even your girlfriend..."

Alejandro simply gave Heather an amused look, before pulling her back into his arms

"You're not?" he smirked at her. "Why, would you like to be? As far as I'm concerned, you pretty much are, you know. I know you want to be..."

Heather hated just how much the idea of being his girlfriend appealed to her. She scowled at him, pushing him away.

"No, I'd **LOVE** to be in a relationship with someone who drugs me, constantly rapes me and forced me to get my nipples pierced."

Heather let out a dry, sarcastic laugh and slipped under his arm out into the hallway. Her earlier aggravation was starting to return, and she wanted to get away from Alejandro before his teasing and irritating behavior caused another break down.

"I'm going to my own room, now. Good night, Alejandro."

* * *

She almost wanted to kick herself when, lying in her own bed without Alejandro there doing some kind of indecent yet arousing thing to her, she found herself feeling just the tiniest bit lonely.

Heather woke up in the morning to the loud, irritating sound of Gwen pounding on her door.

"Heather," she drawled. "You need to go to the medical tent soon!"

Heather cursed under her breath, groaning; she was tired, she didn't want to spend time with Gwen, and she honestly didn't see the point of going to the medical tent- right now, she didn't feel particularly sick. Still, she stumbled out of bed and began to get ready. She felt kind of bare without her recently acquired piercings, but there was no way in hell that she would let anyone (well, anyone except Alejandro and- since he'd been there when she got them done- Duncan) see her piercings. At least, she reasoned, she could wear a bra and tight shirt again without her chest feeling extremely sore. Heather tied what was left of her hair back, still mad at herself for spontaneously cutting her precious locks off, and flung open the door, glaring at Gwen.

"I'm only doing this because I'm a nice, **HEROIC** person," Gwen protested at Heather's furious look.

"Whatever," Heather folded her arms. "Where is this stupid medical tent, anyway?"

"I think it's somewhere near Chris's cabin." Gwen told her. "It's nice to see you back in your old clothes! You were starting to dress like a slob lately."

"Really?" Heather glared. "It's 6:00am and you're already this annoying?"

"C'mon let's just go and get this done already." Heather yawned. "This is too early for anyone to even be up."

Gwen finally found the stupid medical tent and made Heather go into it. It was a stupid little tent with medical beds and nobody else in there except for Heather and Gwen. It was seriously a tent with 3 beds in it and there was grass instead of an actual floor. Heather seeing how shitty this place looked, glared at Gwen.

"What?" Gwen asked. "At least we're the only ones here."

"You woke me up for this?" Heather sighed.

That's when Chef walked in wearing a stupid looking nurses outfit. He looked just as annoyed to be there as Heather did. Gwen was the only one who didn't look like she wanted to kill everyone on the island.

"Okay, here's what's going to happen." Chef sighed. "Heather is going to get in one of those beds and she's going to stay here for the next 24 hours. If she throws up within the next 24 hours then she's out of this game. That's what Chris said and I don't really care what happens with you."

"So, you dressed up as a nurse to tell me that?" Heather rolled her eyes.

"Yes, you should really be appreciative of the fact I did this." Chef informed her.

"I could have lived without seeing this." Heather told him. Chef glared. "So, will you at least have me have something done?"

"I'll send in an intern or something..." Chef rolled his eyes. "I'm not qualified to do that shit."

"I guess I'll see you in 24 hours Heather." Gwen awkwardly laughed.

"I hate you." Heather glared at her.

* * *

For the next 24 hours Heather was going to hope that she didn't have to puke at all. She was going to make sure she didn't. she was not about to lose this game.

Heather couldn't believe just how pathetic the "medical treatment" she was getting was. She was completely bored, just sitting in the medical tent on her own while she could hear the others doing the challenge outside, and resolved to kill Gwen first chance she got. She hadn't eaten since dinner the previous night, and though her stomach was growling, Heather opted not to ask anyone for any food; she really didn't want to throw up again, and get sent out of the game. Food seemed to be triggering the weird bouts of sickness recently, so she decided to avoid it.

A pathetic little intern "treated her" halfway through the day, though they were obviously just as "qualified" as Chef was- all they did was stick a thermometer in her mouth and listen to her heartbeat.

"How the hell's **THAT** supposed to help me?" Heather snapped at the intern. "I've been throwing up! I don't think my heart beat's going to have anything to do with it!"

The intern just shrugged, and Heather glared at him.

"Get fucking Chris here now," she ordered. "He's going to get me proper medical treatment, not this second class shit!"

The intern seemed to be a little intimidated by her, and quickly dashed off to seek out Chris. Heather let out an irritated sigh, slumping back down on the uncomfortable medical bed. She really wished Gwen hasn't gotten involved- she would have rather thrown up again than be stuck in these bad conditions. She didn't know if she could stand 24 hours in this run down tent- the only good thing about it would be that hopefully, unless he snuck in which she wouldn't put past him, it would be 24 hours without Alejandro...

Chris entered a few minutes after she sent the intern to get him, the host looking extremely bored.

"What is it, Heather?" he whined, glancing at his watch. "I don't have all day, you know- I was planning to spend three hours in the hot tub with C-" he quickly stopped what he was saying, before looking up at her. "What happened to your hair?"

"None of your business," Heather snapped, folding her arms. "Anyway, you are going to give me proper treatment, got it! Saying 'Don't puke or you'll get kicked out' does not fucking cure me!"

Chris whined childishly. "But doctors cost money! Money I need to save for hair gel, a new yacht and a third villa in Italy!"

"Okay fine." Chris sighed, finally giving in."I don't care! If you want to stay in the game, I don't give a shit. Gwen was the one who mentioned it, you don't puke and I don't care and have to hire a doctor and everyone is happy."

"Goth girl is going to ask me a shitload of questions though." Heather sighed.

"Just piss in one of those stupid plastic jars and I'll have an intern do...something...yeah, I don't know what I'll do with it but I'll have someone do something."

"Whatever." Heather rolled her eyes. "So can I go and finish the challenge?"

"No." Chris laughed. "Heroes won."

"Great. Now I can vote Gwen out." Heather laughed.

"Yeah, you could if it wasn't a reward challenge!" Chris clapped "As a reward I gave the heroes a fruit basket."

"How the fuck is a fruit basket a reward?" Heather crossed her arms.

"Did they have fruit basket before? No. So it's a reward." Chris smirked. "Go piss in a cup and get back to the cabins."

"I'm not sleeping in the shitty cabins." Heather rolled her eyes. "I'd rather stay here."

"I don't really care what you do." Chris laughed.

"I'll just go back to the cabins." Heather agreed. "Fuck this show."

Chris laughed at Heather's annoyance as she stormed off.

* * *

Heather stormed off to the guys cabin because she just really wanted to vent and wanted to take it out on the guys.

"This day fucking sucks." Heather sat down at the chair in the corner.

"Lightning, get over here! You and I are playing checkers and I'm going to show you the right way."

"Why are you always in the guys shitty cabin?" Scott asked as he hammered pieces of wood together.

"Because I feel like it." Heather sighed. "I don't want to hear Gwen's voice. What are you making?"

"Birdhouse or a rocking chair..." Scott awkwardly laughed. "Not sure yet."

"Why the fuck would you make a birdhouse?" Heather snapped, before shaking her head. "Ugh! Never mind."

As she attempted to play checkers with Lightning (who still refused to grasp the concept that not all the stupid checkers were his) Alejandro crouched beside her, smirking.

"I missed you..." he purred. Heather glared at him, before flipping him off.

"Yeah, whatever. I didn't miss you," she sniffed, before making another move with one of her checkers. "Ha! In your face, Lightning. I win again."

"**NO! Sha-lightning NEVER loses!"** Lightning gave a loud and childish battle cry, before snatching up the checkerboard and breaking it over his knee.

"Hey! That was mine, you idiot!" Scott yelled. "I got it for my tenth birthday!" the redhead's eyes took on a glazed, faraway look. "It was the only year Pappy actually remembered..."

Heather cocked an eyebrow at the guys.

"You're all weird," she announced. "I'm going to the dining hall or something to spend time with the only person here who's not a complete loser; **ME**."

* * *

She stormed out, slamming the door behind her. A few seconds later, when she was barely two feet away from the cabins, she sensed someone pursuing her. Without even looking Heather knew it was Alejandro, and she made a frustrated noise.

"Did I say I wanted you to come with me?" she snapped, increasing her pace. "No! So get lost."

Alejandro clicked his tongue from behind her.

"But I believe we have a certain matter to attend to..." He reached around, waving the earrings she'd removed the day before in front of her face. "You said you wanted me to help you put these back in, didn't you?"

Heather shoved his hand away, opening the door of the dining hall and glaring at Alejandro.

"Well, I've changed my mind. I don't want those stupid things back in."

She slipped into the hall, trying to slam the door in his face, but he stuck his foot in it.

"Oh, no, you don't." He told her seriously. "You're putting the piercings back in, Heather. I haven't had a chance to play with them yet..."

Heather gritted her teeth. "Look! I've spent all fucking day in a stupid medical tent! I just want some time to be alone, and I do NOT want you on my case right now!"

"I'm not on your case." Alejandro laughed. "Just on you...or in you. I'd like to be in you."

Alejandro grabbed her and led her to a tree behind the cabin she was staying in. Alejandro pinned her up against the tree and Heather already felt him getting hard as his dick was rubbing against her pants. Alejandro used one hand to keep her pinned to the tree and the other to undo his pants and then undoing Heather's.

Alejandro placed his hands on her shoulders and stuck himself inside her slowly and gently and that made Heather moan. As he was thrusting in and out of her he planted small kisses on her neck. Heather got caught in the moment and found herself trying to move with Alejandro. Alejandro came inside her and Heather felt the warm cum inside her and that made her get really turned on. She didn't know why she was going this but once Alejandro pulled out she found herself on her knees on the ground sucking him, earning a moan from him. Heather found herself making small circles on the tip of his penis until he came in her mouth, which Heather was not expecting.

"Swallow it, Heather." Alejandro moaned and stroked her hair. Heather not knowing what to do decided to swallow it and then she passed out on the ground where she started panting. Alejandro took this as the perfect time to climb on top of her and pin her down to the ground and undoing her shirt.

"Hey!" Heather yelled at me. "Get the fuck off!"

"No way." Alejandro smirked and pulled the rings out of his pocket. "These are going back on you."

"Stop!" Heather hissed, as he unhooked the ring. "I don't want those stupid things back!"

Alejandro smirked. "I don't care. They're going in..." He slid the ring through the hole, before closing it and grinning. "There. That is very sexy, chica..."

He fixed the other one with a grin, inspecting the overall effect.

"Now I can finally get to have fun with these..." He purred, running his hand along her exposed breasts. Heather tried to push him away, but he ignored her, leaning over her piercings. He took one with his teeth, pulling softly, and though it was still quite painful, Heather couldn't deny that it turned her on a bit. Alejandro slipped the tip of his tongue through the ring, curling it around the piercing and tugging it. Heather gasped slightly, and Alejandro smirked.

"Yes, these were definitely a good idea," he grinned at her, and she scowled back.

"You're disgusting," she muttered, sitting up. Alejandro shook his head.

"Did I say I was finished?" He smirked. "I want to play with them a little more..."

He hooked his little finger through one of the rings, but Heather gave a hiss of pain, shoving him off.

"You've played enough with them," she snapped, and Alejandro's grin widened.

"Fine." He told her. "Why don't you try out mine, then? That might really turn me on..."

He spread his legs, and the piercing Heather had given him glinted. Heather would have normally declined in disgust, but now she seemingly obliged, leaning over and running her tongue over the piercing. Alejandro grinned in pleasure, though this turned to a shriek of pain as Heather bit down as hard as she could on his Dick.

"Fuck!" He yelled. Heather pulled him off her smugly.

"Goodnight," she sniffed, gathering up her clothes and stalking away.

* * *

**This is what happens when Torie and I have a lot of time on our hands! This is over 4,500 words and I can promise you we have so much more planned with this. I'm sure some of the things you read may be predictable, but let's face it, we both know why you actually came to read this...;) **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Torie and I don't own Total Drama. If we did, it wouldn't be a kids show as you can see!**

* * *

It was 5:00am the next morning when Courtney walked outside to see Heather rubbing rocks together. Courtney felt that she was a complete idiot.

"Heather, what the fuck are you doing out here at 5:00am?" Courtney sighed.

"I could ask you the same thing." Heather smirked. "I couldn't sleep so I decided to make everyone breakfast."

"You're wasting time making breakfast for these morons?" Courtney laughed. "Have fun."

Heather eventually managed to start a fire and she even stole some eggs from Chef's kitchen and started to cook them up. Lightning instantly came running out.

"How'd you get the sha-fire on the ground?!" Lightning yelled.

"What do you mean?" Heather asked. "I started a fire...to make food...Can you get everyone else up?"

"Duh!" Lightning shouted. "This is magic! You put fire on the sha-ground! Did you carry that all the way here?! How do you move sha-fire! I remember when I made a fire it my kitchen and it didn't sha-move where I sha-wanted. I just burned my hands!"

Lightning ran off to go wake everyone up and show them the 'Magic' that Heather created.

Heather slapped her face into her palm at Lightning's idiocy- she was surprised that the villains hadn't lost every single challenge by now with such imbeciles on their team. A few moments later, Lightning came running back frantically, the other villains following him reluctantly.

"Sha-look!" Lightning yelped, pointing at the fire. "She's a witch!"

Everyone glared at him.

"Are you joking?" Gwen yawned. "You woke us up for THIS?" the goth looked annoyed, but paused and faked a smile. "Not that I mind- a heroic person like me NEVER gets annoyed!"

"If you don't shut up, I'll throw a rock at you..." Heather muttered irritably; she was still incredibly pissed at Gwen's attempt to 'help' her. She pulled the dented pan that she'd stolen from the kitchen when she went for the eggs off the makeshift fire, before sliding the eggs onto a few cracked plates for the villains.

"This is actually nice of you," Courtney noted as she took a plate. Gwen gaped.

"What! NO! I'm the nice one! Not Heather! **ME!**" she whined, folding her arms. "I should have made breakfast, to show you guys how heroic I am..."

Heather shoved a plate into her hands to shut her up. "You're just lucky I didn't poison yours," she told her drily. Heather handed out food to all the villains, until finally Alejandro stepped up expectantly.

"Oh, whoops!" Heather smirked maliciously at him. "It looks like I didn't make enough for you to have any," she blew out the fire (behind her, Lightning gaped in awe and yelled something stupid about her having magic breath that extinguished flames, causing Courtney to slap him) and picked up her own plate. "Sorry!"

Alejandro narrowed his eyes, before snatching Heather's plate from her.

"I guess I'll just have to eat these, then," he smirked. Heather shook her head.

"Hell, no!" she yelled, reaching out and trying to grab her food back from him. "I made those! I deserve to eat them-

However, as she snatched it back, the smell of the eggs sent a familiar wave of nausea washing through Heather, and she quickly shoved the plate back into Alejandro's hands, swallowing and forcing the bile that had risen in her throat back down.

"What, feeling sick again?" Gwen asked instantly, feigning concern to try and show that she was a heroic, nice person, but Heather shook her head firmly.

"No," she lied. "I'm just not very hungry right now..."

"Well at least someone thought about making us food." Courtney tasted her food. "Needs some pepper."

"At least she used her sha-magic for good." Lightning smiled.

"I'm going back to sleep." Heather sighed. "I made all this food and now I'm going the hell to sleep."

* * *

Heather went back in the cabin and puked behind it before she stormed in. Heather threw herself in the bed and put her head under the blankets. Within minutes the door to the cabin open. Heather heard footsteps and then the blanket was pulled off of her.

"What the fuck do you wan-" Heather looked and realized it was Chris. "Oh, it's just you."

"That's not usually the reaction I get." Chris sighed. "Couldn't you be more star struck when I walk in?"

"No." Heather sighed. "What do you want?"

"Let's go to my office." Chris suggested. "I want to show you something."

Chris walked Heather into his person cabin and told her to sit at his kitchen table. Once Heather sat down Chris grabbed his coffee and held a file in his hands.

"So, Heather I'm sure you know why I'm here." Chris smirked.

"No, I really don't." Heather crossed her arms.

"Been busy lately?" Chris laughed. "I'm pretty sure you've been busy."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Heather demanded to know.

"Here." Chris threw the file at her. "I made someone send out that stupid piss test. You're pregnant."

"You're joking!" Heather put her hands on her head. "You can't say anything!"

"You're right." Chris seemed annoyed. "Apparently I'm not allowed to kick you off the show for being pregnant and I'm not allowed to mention it or you can sue and I don't want to go back to jail."

"So I'm just supposed to compete then?" Heather sighed.

"Yep." Chris handed her the file. "Keep it and get out and go back to camp. No challenge today."

It only really just hit Heather as she stepped out of Chris's office.

She was pregnant.

Pregnant.

She had a baby inside her...

Which meant that it was Alejandro's baby.

It suddenly came crashing down on Heather, and she found herself staggering back. In Chris's office, she'd been shocked and hadn't really come to terms with the reality of it. All those times, having unprotected sex with Alejandro, and it had never crossed her mind...

Alejandro. This was his fucking fault. She was going to kill him- skin him, rip him limb from limb. Or, at least, she wanted to. And yet, instead, Heather found herself crumpling on the ground, overwhelmed with emotions. She couldn't believe it- this had to be some form of nightmare. Or, at least, Chris had to be screwing with her- trying to cause more drama or something...

And yet, it all made sense. The mood swings- going from psychotically hacking her own hair off one moment and feeling like making her team breakfast the next- and the nausea that had been coming on and off. Oh, God, she was **PREGNANT**. She really was fucking pregnant...

"Heather?"

The sound of **HIS** fucking voice sent rivets of hatred down Heather's spine. It was all **HIS** fault; if he hadn't drugged her that night, and started this stupid campaign of constant sex...

Alejandro crouched down in front of her, and what looked like genuine concern crossed his face.

"Are you crying?" he asked her. Heather blinked; she hadn't realized she had been. Alejandro reached out to her, but she backed away; she didn't want to be near him, ever again.

"Get away from me, you fucking bastard!" she shrieked. Alejandro raised an eyebrow at her.

"What did I do now?" he objected. Heather wanted to scream what he had done, and yet something stopped her. He was already constantly following her around now; how would he act if he knew she was carrying his child? No- she decided. There was no way in hell she was going to tell him. In fact, she thought nastily, it would be a sick form of revenge; leaving him in the dark about it could potentially hurt him once he found out the truth. In fact, if he did find out, she could always tell him it was someone else's to hurt him even more...

"I just **DON'T** want to be around you right now," she snapped, pulling herself off the ground and brushing dirt from her clothes. Alejandro noticed the file in her hand, intrigued.

"What's that?" he queried, but Heather held it away from him quickly.

"None of your fucking business!" she replied venomously. Alejandro recoiled at her bluntness, and Heather stormed off towards the cabins, slamming the door behind her. Inside, she hurled the file containing the results of her test across the room with a sudden streak of anger, before flinging herself down on the bunk.

Her life was officially ruined.

And it was Alejandro's fault...

* * *

Heather laid down in her bed all day and she refused to do anything. The villains won the challenge and they all got to the resort. Gwen was the one who told her to grab her stuff and once she got to the resort she made herself some tea. Then she went to her room so she could figure out what she was going to do. She kept looking at the stupid file Chris handed her earlier. She couldn't believe that she was now going to be stuck with him for life. Heather placed the file in her suitcase and fell asleep.

Around 4am she needed to use the bathroom and that's when she sat up and saw that she wasn't even in her room, she was in Alejandro's and she knew she didn't fall asleep there. Was he serious? Heather went to the bathroom and thought about going back to her room but secretly she didn't want to be alone so she moved her body right next to his. This was better then being alone. She couldn't believe the one time he wasn't even forcing her to stay there that she willingly decided to do that.

When Heather woke up the next time it was because of the smell of coffee. When she sat up she saw Alejandro with two cups of coffee.

"Oh no, I'm not taking anything from you." Heather sighed. "What am I doing in your room anyway?"

Alejandro shrugged, setting down the cups of coffee.

"I missed being around you," He told her honestly. "Plus, you were sick..."

Heather was almost grateful, but she reminded herself that her whole fucked up condition was his fault; she couldn't be civil to him, not after he'd gotten her pregnant...

"So, do think you are up to doing the challenge, mi Amor?" he asked her, placing his hand on hers. Heather ripped her own hand away.

"I don't know." she snapped. "Maybe. Not that it's your business."

Alejandro frowned. "I am just trying to be considerate, since you are sick..." he said, blinking in offense. Heather snorted, rolling her eyes.

"That's new. Where was this supposed consideration when I didn't want sex, or I didn't want my nipples pierced," she snapped, before raising an eyebrow at him. "Seriously, what's your deal right now?"

Alejandro very pointedly ignored this question, sitting down beside her on the bed and smirking at her.

"I heard you wake up in the middle of the night," he informed her. "I must say, I'm very grateful that you didn't try and leave..."

Heather blushed. "I- I didn't want to wake up the others by going back to my own room," she lied, before sitting up. "I'd better go down to breakfast before Gwen starts nosing around again."

"I'll be down in a few minutes." Alejandro told her. "I'm going to take a shower first."

"You're not going to make me come with you?" Heather asked him with a laugh. "Didn't know you were capable of taking a shower alone."

"I am." Alejandro winked at her. "I have plans for us later. So, for now you're free to go."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Heather crossed her arms.

"Since you actually stayed willingly I suppose I'll tell you." Alejandro reached into his suitcase and pulled out a few bottles of lubricant and laid them on his bed in front of Heather.

"This one will make you feel a warm sensation. This one will make you feel a cool and icy sensation. This one has the ability to make you tingle inside and this one tastes like chocolate." Alejandro smirked.

"You're not going to know when it's going to happen or where it's going to happen but at some point today I'm putting some on my finger and shoving it inside of you."

"You're disgusting." Heather glared at him. "Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to eat before I lose my appetite."

Heather walked down to breakfast and grabbed herself a plate of fruit. She figured fruit would be the thing that would make her the least sick and if she had a few pieces then maybe Gwen would shut the fuck up at leave her alone. The only good thing is that Chris can't say anything to Gwen and at least he knew of the situation.

"Hey Heather, how are you?" Gwen asked her as Heather started to poke around with her fruit.

"I'm fine." Heather told her. "It was just a fluke stomach virus thing and I'm better now."

Gwen gave her an obviously fake smile.

"Oh, that's great!" she said slowly. "And is everything with... You know... Alejandro alright? He's not doing anything, I don't know..." she rubbed the back of her neck slowly. "Weird?"

Heather scowled at the girl. She was tempted to tell her just what Alejandro was planning to do to shock her, but she obviously wouldn't; Gwen would have probably ran to tell Chris out of "concern" for Heather, which would have been both extremely annoying and humiliating. Instead, she just shook her head.

"Nothing weird is happening with Alejandro and I, got it!" she snapped, snatching up her plate of fruit. "I'm going to eat down there, away from you..."

She moved as far across the table as she could; it was a few minutes into the morning, and Gwen was already getting on her nerves. Heather really hoped that the game would be over by the time her condition began to actually show; she wouldn't be able to handle it if Gwen knew about her pregnancy- she could just imagine how the goth, in an attempt to be "heroic", would start acting.

As she nibbled her small breakfast, Alejandro appeared in the dining hall, taking the chair across from her and smirking at her. She scowled back at him, before shoving the vase of decorative flowers that sat on the table in front of her, blocking him from view. She wasn't in the mood for his constant irritating smirks right now, particularly not since she knew she was going to have to deal with him and his disgusting lubricants at some point in the day. As she finished her fruit and stood up, plate in hand, Chris burst into the villains cabin, making Heather jump and almost drop her plate.

"Challenge time, villains!" Chris yelled, over the noise of the irritating marching band that was still following him wherever he went. "Get your asses down to the beach in one hour!" He was about to leave, but paused and gave Heather a knowing grin.

"Heather- since we're obliged to give you special compensation because of your 'illness'," he have her a not so subtle wink, and Heather glared at him. "You're allowed to sit out during any part of the challenge you find too difficult."

Heather folded her arms, glancing at the other villains, who all looked a little curious.

"Uh, Thanks," she said loudly, intending for the others to hear. "But I don't need to sit out. I'm feeling better now..."

Chris shrugged. "Whatever."

"Why does Heather get to sit out when she wants?" Courtney asked. "How is that fair?!"

"We're on the same team." Heather glared. "Does it matter?"

"Uh...No...well I guess not..." Courtney sighed. "Let's just do the ridiculous challenge."

* * *

The Villains all walked out to see the challenge that was waiting for them. They had to build a machine and make it fly and they all had to work on it together.

"Okay, so here's the plan." Chris sighed. "You're going to build a plane out of any shit you can find lying around and you have an hour to do it. I don't care what you use, the only rule is that it couldn't be used for flying previously, examples would be a hot air balloon and a plane."

The teams all gathered around and started to look at what they were going make. Courtney instantly took charge.

"Listen, I'm in charge!" Courtney yelled. "I want Lightning and Gwen to look together for parts. Scott you can go with Alejandro and I'll go with Heather. We're all going to find one piece for this thing! I don't care where everyone goes, Heather and I will be going to the dump to find something.

"Are you sure it shouldn't be boy/girl?" Alejandro asked. "I think we would be far more successful, we have a strong man paired up with a very intelligent senorita."

"That's not how it's going to be." Courtney glared at Alejandro. "C'mon Heather..."

"For once I agree with Courtney." Heather smirked at Alejandro. "Have fun, boys."

* * *

Heather was walking with Courtney and for once she was happy. As much as she disliked Courtney she was just glad that she wasn't stuck with Gwen and she wasn't sure if she wanted to be stuck with Alejandro, not after what he has been making her do. She was certain that he would never be a good father to this baby, she wasn't even sure if she was going to be a good mother. She didn't even want him to know about this child, as far as she was concerned he could find out in a magazine.

"So now Heather, tell me why you get to stop whenever you want?" Courtney asked her. "I mean, how does someone get that kind of...advantage we can call it."

"I'm just sick to my stomach lately." Heather lied.

"I've been sick to my stomach before on this show and the only thing I got was a one way trip to the bathroom with a metal bucket." Courtney glared at her.

"Let's just find our part." Heather changed the subject. "I'm pretty sure we can find something to make some wings out of or something."

They searched the scraps of rubbish on the island in silence for a few moments, before Courtney let out an irritated sigh.

"Are you and Gwen in an alliance?" she accused Heather, folding her arms. Heather rolled her eyes.

"Are you serious? She bugs the shit out of me," Heather snorted, ducking down to inspect a pile of wood planks on the ground to see if it could potentially be used in the challenge.

"Then why is she always talking to you?" Courtney asked, giving Heather a look of disbelief. Heather sighed, snatching up the wood she'd found. "Gwen just likes being annoying. Do you think these would help at all?"

Courtney inspected the planks of wood, before shrugging.

"I guess so. It's better than all this rubbish." she gestured at the piles of broken junk scattered about the island. "And I agree with you about that no good boyfriend kisser." Courtney's hands balled into fists. "I think we should vote her off." she spun around, giving Heather a demanding look. "If we lose today, would you vote her off with me?"

Heather paused, considering this. Gwen was a complete pain in the ass, but she was at least harmless. If they lost, she would have much rather seen Alejandro take the flush of shame as soon as possible; once he was gone, then all this constant harassing would end, and there would be no chance of him finding out that Heather was carrying his child.

"Uh- I'll think about it," she told Courtney, who looked irritated by her non-committal answer. "Let's go see if those losers have found anything good..."

The two gathered as much of the wood as they could, before searching for the rest of their team. They eventually ran into Alejandro and Scott, who were waiting near the cabins.

"Did you find anything?" Heather demanded. Scott held up a few dented but still potentially useful sheets of metal, and Courtney gave an approving nod.

"What about you, Lightning and..." she glared at Gwen. "Boyfriend kisser."

Gwen sighed. "He wasn't your boyfriend at the time-" she began to whine, but Lightning cut her off.

"Sha-Lightning found this sha-bear!" he held up a large, disgusting moth-eaten teddy bear. "He's called Sha-Lightning 2!"

Heather raised an eyebrow. "Is that all you guys found?" she groaned. Gwen frowned.

"Well, I wanted to keep looking, but Lightning-"

"Sha-Lightning didn't want to tire out little Sha-Lightning 2 !" He yelled, before staring lovingly at the disgusting bear. Heather shook her head angrily; she really hated Lightning sometimes.

"So you two didn't find ANYTHING useful?" Courtney yelled. "Great! I knew I couldn't rely on you!" she pointed angrily at Gwen, who blinked.

"Me? It's Lightning's fault! I'm a heroic person who-"

As the two girls began to argue furiously, Heather huffed irritably, sitting down and folding her arms. She really hated her stupid team right now- everyone on it was just a complete fucking idiot, she thought angrily.

"Maybe Sha-lightning two can drive the plane!" Lightning proudly suggested.

"The bear is not driving." Courtney told him.

"I think we should have a sha-vote!" Lightning suggested.

"Okay, all in favor of letting a stupid, chewed up teddy bear drive us straight to the flush of shame raise your hand." Courtney looked around to see Lightning raise his hand. "Everyone who's in favor of not being a complete idiot and let a toy drive, raise your hand."

Everyone raised their hands with the exception of Lightning. He started to argue with Courtney and then Gwen decided to stick up for Courtney and Scott just started yelling at all of them. It was a disaster.

"This is pathetic." Heather glared at them. "Can you believe them? They're all such idiots! I bet the heroes are halfway done and we don't even know what the fuck we're building."

"I agree. We'll surely lose if these incompetent morons can't get their problems resolved." Alejandro sighed. "I think that we should just give up now and go take a walk."

"A walk?" Heather glared at him. "I'm not going on a normal or sexual walk with you."

"Why not?" Alejandro asked. "Look at them, we're going to lose any way! I'm suggesting that we skip the whole challenge and leave them lose."

"Then they'll vote us off." Heather stood up and looked at him. "Do you even think things through? No, you don't and that's because everything is handed to you. I could care less if you go home or not, I'm staying and helping them complete this piece of shit so I have a better chance of staying in this game."

Alejandro rolled his eyes.

"I would never let them vote you off, Heather," he smirked. "I still have unfinished business with you..."

Heather glared at him. "Have you ever thought that maybe, I don't want you to stick your disgusting lubricants into me? Forget it. I'm going to help, and you can just sit on your ass if you want to."

She stormed off to the others angrily. It seemed likely that they were going to lose whatever they did, and Heather hoped that if they did then Alejandro would get voted out for not helping, and he'd gent sent home before he did get the chance to insert his finger in her again like he'd threatened.

* * *

The challenge turned out to be a train wreck for the villains. Lightning kept playing with the stupid, disgusting bear he had found, and refused to help at all, continually complaining that "Sha-Lightning 2" didn't want to do whatever anyone had suggested. They didn't have anything to bind any of the parts of their plane together, and they hadn't even achieved anything when Chris's voice came over the loudspeaker, announcing that the heroes had won.

"This is Alejandro's fault!" Heather accused loudly, hoping the other villains would agree wth her. "He should have helped us-"

However, her attempt to lay the blame on him and convince the others to vote him off was interrupted by Lightning.

"Sha-shut up, all of you!" he roared. "It's Sha-Lightning 2's nap time!"

Everyone glared at him, and Heather rolled her eyes; this reminded her disgustingly of series one, with Owen's foul obsession with Mr. Coconut.

As the Villains left to pack their bags and leave the victory cabin, Alejandro winked across at Heather, who scowled back at him. She was definitely going to have to try and avoid him until elimination, when hopefully he'd get voted out and she would be free of him at last...

* * *

**Okay, it's 6:30am and I wrote almost 7 things and this was the last thing I am editing. I'm going to bed and I apologize for any errors that you may find. I hope you still enjoy this as Me and Torie add more almost daily. I should update and edit this more but I'm lazy and I admit that. =P **

**It's Saturday and everyone should be home from school or whatever! So, enjoy this Saturday Smut. I think I'm going to start calling it that because I have some issues. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: We don't own the characters or the show but we do borrow the characters and plots and manage to fuck them up!**

* * *

Heather tried to convince Courtney and Lightning to vote out Alejandro with her. It turns out that Courtney didn't vote out Alejandro and only she and Lightning voted for Alejandro. Everyone else voted out Lightning 2 and Lightning was sobbing hysterically and refused to talk to anyone the rest of the night. Heather sighed in annoyance, not only was Lightning upset but his crying went on for hours and Alejandro and Scott couldn't take it anymore, which resulted in the guys sleeping in the girls cabin to get away from Lightning. Duncan was also sick of the heroes so he ended up staying with the villains too.

"I can't believe that he is that upset." Scott rolled his eyes. "Thanks for letting us stay here."

"It's not like we had a choice." Heather crossed her arms. "You showed up with blankets and pillows at the door. Why is Duncan even here anyway? You're in a resort why the fuck do you want to stay here?"

"I missed my girl." Duncan put his arm around Gwen. "So, can we double up? I don't want to sleep on the floor."

"No, we're not doubling up! I'm not sharing my bed." Heather told them. "Courtney, back me up! I know you'll have a problem with Duncan staying here."

"I don't care," Courtney sniffed. "If Duncan's in here, I can just go and take his bed in the heroes' cabin."

"Go ahead," Duncan shrugged at her. "It's your choice to stay in the same place as those lame heroes. But you're gonna have to put up with Sierra showing you her Cody pictures and Mike and Zoey making out..."

"It's better than spending the night in the same room as a brainless punk and a boyfriend kisser," Courtney glared at them, before snatching up her pillow and stalking out. Heather glared at them.

"Well, I'm still not doubling up," She snapped at them, folding her arms. "If you want to stay here, you two can take the bed."

Scott rolled his eyes. "No way am I sharing with a guy!" he protested. "Why don't I take Courtney's bed, and you and Alejandro share? That makes more sense."

"Yes, that DOES make sense..." Alejandro grinned at Heather, who shook her head. There was no way she was going to share with Alejandro- she just knew that if she did, he would try and use the lubricants he'd brought, and she was NOT going to stand for that, not when they were in a room with three other people.

"No." she told him firmly. "If I have to share with someone, I'd rather share with Scott."

The redhead raised his eyebrow at her. "I don't want to share with YOU, either." he snorted.

Alejandro slid next to her, grinning. "It's alright, we'll share," he announced, before smirking down at Heather. "Isn't this cozy?"

"No," Heather said angrily, shoving him. "You can sleep on the floor."

Alejandro shook his head, tutting. "I'm not sleeping on the floor," he scoffed, and Heather pursed her lips.

"Fine," she started to rise from the bed. "I'll sleep on the floor, then..."

"Don't be so silly," Alejandro rolled his eyes, pulling her back down into the bed. He wrapped his arm around her, grinning triumphantly while she scowled at him. Duncan flicked out the light, and the others settled down to sleep, though Heather stayed awake tensely. Alejandro wasn't doing anything YET, but she knew that as soon as everyone else was asleep, he'd do something disgusting to her. Sure enough, after a few minutes, she felt him lean in.

"I brought some things we can have fun with," he purred slyly into her ear. Heather shook her head.

"No," she whispered angrily. "There are other people here. I am NOT doing anything fucking gross when other people can hear!"

"That's the fun of it." Alejandro whispered. "Nobody ever has to find out...I bet Duncan and Gwen have the same idea..."

"We aren't a couple." Heather elbowed him in his ribs. "Get that through your thick skull."

"You know you want to be a couple." Alejandro pulled her closer to him. "I promise you it'll be worth your time."

"Go to sleep." Heather muttered to him.

"Can we at least make out?" Alejandro whispered in her ear with a slight.

"No, because making out would lead to sex." Heather told him. "I'm not doing that."

The two laid there in silence for a few minutes. Alejandro was still thinking about how he was going to use the lube on Heather. Before he could even say anything, Heather spoke first.

"I'm hungry. Do you want to sneak into Chef's kitchen and steal some chips or cookies?" Heather asked him calmly, which concerned him Heather had never been this nice recently.

"If I agree to go with you then you have to agree to let me have sex with me and pick the lubricant we use and you can't argue with me." Alejandro informed her. He was kind of joking, he was sure Heather would never agree to this.

"Fine." Heather removed the blankets. "Let's go."

"Seriously?" Alejandro asked her.

Heather shrugged.

"Why not? It's the only way you're ever going to leave me alone."

* * *

Heather had begun to feel oddly calm all of a sudden, and though she knew she should have been disgusted by that, for some weird reason she wasn't. Alejandro blinked at her sudden change of heart, confused. Heather's sudden mood swings were confusing him; he'd begun to notice now how quickly her temperament changed, going from submissive and calm one moment to being furious and shrieking at him the next, and it seemed a little weird. Still, he wasn't about to turn down the opportunity; if Heather was giving in to him, he could hardly say no to her.

Quietly, making sure that they didn't wake up the others, they slipped out of Heather's bunk and outside, Alejandro pulling the bottles of lube from his suitcase as he did. Once they reached the kitchen, Heather instantly began yanking open cupboard doors until she located a packet of cookies, tearing the packaging open hungrily.

"I didn't know you liked Cookies," Alejandro commented, as Heather shoved one eagerly into her mouth. She frowned, looking down at it.

"I don't- or, I didn't used to, anyway." Heather said slowly, before shrugging and taking a bite of the cookie. "I'm just really hungry for some reason..."

* * *

It was only after she had downed two cookies and started on a third, while Alejandro watched in disbelief, that a though registered- what if her condition was making her hungry? Heather knew she could have only been pregnant for a short amount of time, probably less than two weeks... How early did people start having cravings? She remembered her mother constantly wanting boiled eggs when she was pregnant with Heather's younger brother, even before she had actually missed a period. The thought of her pregnancy sent her formerly calm mood crashing back down again, and she dropped her half-eaten cookie onto the bench, her sudden appetite disappearing.

"Finished, mi Amor?" Alejandro smirked, pulling her into his arms. "Good. Now, we can get started on what I want to do..."

Now her oddly calm mood had worn off, Heather had changed her mind about sex; she wanted to tell him where he could stick his bottle of lubricant and flounce off, locking him out the cabin. However, before she could announce that she changed her mind, Alejandro took her by the arm and pulled her sharply down onto the kitchen floor, his eyes gleaming.

"Now, which one of these should we try?" he smirked from above her, inspecting his bottles of lubricant. "Would you like to try the tingling lubricant, Heather? I bet that would turn you on..."

Heather scowled at him.

"No," she sniffed, but Alejandro shushed her, placing a hand on her lips.

"Remember our agreement? You are not going to argue with me." he turned back to the lubricant. "Yes, I think I will use this one," he decided, before unbuttoning his pants in front of Heather. She hated how routine this was becoming- were they ever going to go more than one day at the most without him removing both his own and her clothes so he could indulge in some form of sexual activity? From the way Alejandro had been acting recently, she doubted it...

He reached his hands down into her pajama shorts, before pulling them off slowly, placing a hand between her legs and rubbing it slowly, teasing her.

"You know, one day I am going to help you shave down here..." he smirked. Heather narrowed her eyes at him.

"You are **NOT**." she snapped, but Alejandro ignored her remark, handing her the bottle of lubricant.

"Come on, Heather. I want you to rub this on me, now." he instructed her. Heather glared at him.

"That's disgusting!" she threw the bottle back at him. "Do it yourself!"

Alejandro rolled his eyes. "Don't be difficult, Heather. After all, you agreed to this..."

Heather seriously regretted her brief moment of weakness where she'd agreed. Angrily, she pumped some of the weird lubrication onto her hands, gritting her teeth as she rubbed it onto the tip of Alejandro's penis. She could feel him stiffening at her touch, and he grinned at her before pinning her down.

"Now, let's see just how much this affects you..." he smirked, before thrusting himself inside her. Heather gasped involuntarily at how weird the sensation was. The lubricant was cold, but at the same time felt almost warm too. It sent strange, cold tingles down her body, and she felt a moan slip through her teeth as Alejandro thrust again inside her, making her clench around him.

"Do you like it, Heather?" he teased. Heather responded with another low moan, and he grinned triumphantly.

"See? Mi amour." Alejandro slowly pumped himself in and out of her making her moan. "We could do this all the time if you just start to relax a little bit."

Heather didn't know what came over her but she found herself smacking her lips against Alejandro's and she was sliding her tongue into his mouth on her own free will while the tingling sensation completely took over.  
"Oh god...Alejandro." Heather moaned as Alejandro started to massage her between the legs. "This is...Amazing."

"I knew that you'd love this, Mi amour." Alejandro slipped out of her and started to stick his tongue through Heather's rings, slightly tugging on them which made Heather quite turned on.

"Alejandro, I want to be on top." Heather smiled as she ended up rolling around on the floor and ended up having Alejandro pinned to the floor. Heather placed her hands on his chest and moved up and down slipping his erect penis inside of him. Heather was the one doing all the work now as Alejandro laid there moaning with pleasure. Heather grabbed the chocolate lube and rubbed it on Alejandro's cock and then sucked it all off until Alejandro came in her mouth. Once Alejandro came she stopped sucking and got off of him.

"What has gotten into you, Heather?" Alejandro got up and started to put his pants on. "I don't know what it is, but I really like this side of you."

"I couldn't myself." Heather smirked. "I have needs too. I need sleep! I haven't had a decent night's sleep in the longest time. Can you just let me go to sleep? I think that's why I'm so irritable lately. I admit that I liked the lube and this was fun...If you tell **ANYONE** about this I'll kill you!"

"I'm not going to force you to do anything...Well not if you keep doing things like this." Alejandro winked. "How about we have sex every other night? I love you Heather and I know you like it rough and I have needs. So, what do you say? You be my girlfriend and I'll treat you like a queen."

Heather didn't know how to respond to what he'd just offered. Part of her, the less inhibited side, was screaming at her to say yes. He'd painted a very tempting picture; the idea of officially being his girlfriend, of being doted during the day and having what was admittedly fantastic sex at night. If they were together, they could rule the game, and she wouldn't have to feel disgusted by having sex with him every other night, and when the baby came then he could be its father-

The baby.

Heather stopped the notion of agreeing to be his girlfriend in its tracks. She reminded herself that this was Alejandro, someone who'd impregnated her, drugged her, pierced her and forced sex on her. She couldn't; couldn't agree to be his girlfriend, couldn't let him in. She may have wanted to, but her mind told her firmly that it wouldn't be right- sometimes it seemed like he was just using her; what would happen if he tired of her, and wanted someone else to satisfy all his sexual needs? She didn't want to say no to him, but she didn't want to say yes and then have him cast her aside eventually either. Heather frowned, before looking up at Alejandro, who was still gazing at her expectantly.

"Well?" he prodded gently, and she sighed.

"Alejandro, I-" she stopped, unsure how to finish the sentence. A thousand different ways to respond ran through her mind: I will be your girlfriend... I won't... I hate you... I love you... I'm pregnant... And yet all of them seemed wrong, somehow.

Finally, she sighed again. "I'm tired. I need to go back to bed."

She sat up, and Alejandro slid off her with a frown.

"So, is that a no, then?" He asked, and she could see he was disappointed. Heather paused.

"I don't know." she responded truthfully.

"When will you know, Mi amour?" Alejandro asked her.

"I don't know. I just need to think about it." Heather faked a smile. "Look, I like you it's just I need to think about it."

"Is it because of the rough sex?" Alejandro asked her. "I can be gentle with you."

"That's not the problem." Heather told him. "How about this? I'll think about it and let you know tomorrow after the challenge on the beach."

"I'll be there." Alejandro smiled. "This is how it should be! An amazing relationship with great sex."  
"I'm tired." Heather held her arms out. "Carry me?"

"Are you serious?" Alejandro asked her with a smirk.

"If you're sleeping in my bed with me then you'll carry me to my room." Heather wrapped her arms around Alejandro's neck and was embraced in his arms before he picked her up and carried her.

"Grab the cookies too!" Heather laughed. "Maybe I'll eat more later."

* * *

Alejandro picked up the package of cookies and his lubricants, clutching them in one hand, whole still holding onto Heather. Heather knew she shouldn't have enjoyed him carrying her, but she couldn't help it- it felt nice, and almost comforting. However, she couldn't help feeling a little guilty, even though she hated herself for it; she'd just promised him to give him an answer tomorrow, but she still didn't know what to do. Both accepting and declining his offer to be his girlfriend seemed wrong at the moment; somehow, this non-committal, love-hate relationship was actually easier than choosing between love and hate right now...

He carried her back to the cabin quietly, placing the lubricants down beside Heather's bed and sliding into the blankets with her.

* * *

"Cookie?" he offered her teasingly, holding out the packet they'd stolen from the kitchens. Heather took one, and lay back against the pillow while Alejandro wrapped an arm around her. She had to admit, she liked it when he was considerate towards her, and at times like this, she was sorely tempted to tell him that she was pregnant; right now, he seemed like he would be supportive about the whole thing. But somehow, she found that she just couldn't bring herself to break the news to him... With a sigh she closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep.

"OMG!"

Heather woke up with a start, still in Alejandro's arms, before shrieking as a loud flash went off, and Sierra's grinning face stared down at her.

"OMG! This is soooo cute!" the fangirl squealed irritatingly. "I can't believe I actually got a photo of you two sleeping in the same bed! My Aleheather fan blog with love this so much!"

"How the hell did you get in here?" Heather yelled, glaring at her as Alejandro stirred beside her, yawning.

"Well, I thought I saw Cody in here so I climbed through the window, but it turned out to be Duncan," Sierra gushed. "Then I saw you two cuddling, and I just KNEW I had to take a photo for the Aleheather fandom..."

"Ale-what?" Heather raised an eyebrow. "Get the hell out, you loser!

"What the fuck?" Duncan sat up from his bed as he heard Heather yell. "Why are you guys yelling this early?"

"Sierra." Heather glared. "She thought this was the perfect time to take pictures."

"Wow, this day started off crazy." Gwen yawned. "Sierra get out of the cabin."

"But I climbed through the window just to get here." Sierra smiled.

"The door was unlocked..." Scott laughed. "Idiot. Why wouldn't you check to see if the door was unlocked before climbing in someone's window?"

"I just get excited when everyone around me looks like Cody." Sierra blushed.

"You need to leave." Heather got out of the bed yelled for Sierra to leave.

"You guys are already up so what's the point?" Sierra asked them. "Besides we wanted to invite you all for breakfast with us."

"See?! This is the nice thing to do!" Gwen smiled. "I think we should go and eat with them!"

"I agree." Scott told them. "No more gruel for me. My stomach can't handle it."

"I suppose going wouldn't do us any harm." Alejandro agreed with them. "Should we get Lightning?"

"I'd rather not." Scott sighed. "He's so fucking annoying."

"If we don't then he's just going to complain and be annoying." Heather told them. "We should save ourselves the trouble and just bring him with us."

* * *

Everyone sat the breakfast table and started talking like they were best friends and like they wouldn't stab each other in the back even though everyone knew it was a lie and the second the challenge started they would be enemies again. Heather sat down with just some juice in front of her. She wasn't that hungry. She would have much rather had a cookie or two, but they were left back in the cabin. Gwen brought Heather a bagel on a plate and gave it to her.

"Here, I brought this over for you because I'm a nice person like that." Gwen smiled at her.

"I don't want it." Heather told her. "Why don't you give it to Courtney? Start the day right and have her pissed off now so she'll do better in challenges."

"Would you just take the bagel?" Gwen rolled her eyes. "You should eat something because you didn't eat anything lately and I know because I watched."

"That's creepy." Heather told her.

"No, it's not, it's very heroic!" Gwen objected. "Which is why-"

Heather grabbed Gwen by the collar of her dress, glaring at her angrily.

"Do **NOT** say that shit about being a hero again!" she snapped in Gwen's face. The goth pouted at her, before recoiling.

"At least take the bagel..." she said weakly, and Heather took it before shoving it in Gwen's mouth when she opened it again.

"I can't fucking stand her!" she muttered angrily as she returned to the table, slumping down in her seat.

Gwen's constant hanging around her was extremely aggravating; she just wished that she would leave her alone. Heather actually hoped that Chris did relent and put Gwen on the heroes' team, just because then she would be the heroes' problem and wouldn't keep following Heather around all the time.  
Irritably, Heather sat down at the table, sipping her juice slowly. Some of the food the other contestants were eating looking appealing, but she felt like she might not be able to keep much down, and didn't want to risk arousing suspicion by throwing up again. The chair scraped beside her, and she looked up to see Alejandro sitting down next to her.

"Good morning, mi Amor," he smirked at her, and Heather sighed, folding her arms.

"What do you want?" she muttered as he started on a plate of eggs.

"Have you thought about what I proposed last night?" he asked softly, and she could see he looked a little hopeful. Heather frowned, before looking away. She had been thinking about what he'd said- probably a little too much- and she still wasn't sure what she wanted.

"I told you, I'll let you know after the challenge," she told him firmly, folding her arms.

"I look forward to hearing your answer." Alejandro smiled and held her hand. Heather pulled her hand away.

The room suddenly went silent as Chris came in with his marching band following behind. Heather sighed as Chris started yelling about the challenge today.

"Okay people here's what's going to happen. You're going to go and take a walk up to the waterfalls and then walk back with no compass or map. The goal is to find the camp once you get to the top. Should be pretty dark by then so it'll be fun."

"That sounds dangerous." Courtney told him. "If we can't see then we could drown or get attacked by bears."

"How about we try not to do that then?" Chris smirked and threw something at Courtney and Zoey which they found out were tents. "On for the heroes and one for the villains. It's going to be a really small tent with all of you in it so things will be awkward, which will make it funnier! I don't expect you to make it back until morning."

"Great..." Mike sighed. "Stuck in the woods all night..."

"This would be great if we had that Izzy girl here." Scott smirked. "Bet she could find the way back."

The groups started to walk into the woods. Alejandro whispered to her: "This looks like the perfect place for us to talk about us later."

"I'm in charge!" Heather quickly pushed Courtney on the ground to avoid talking to Alejandro.

Heather really didn't want to be around Alejandro right now; she knew that he wanted to discuss their relationship, but Heather still didn't feel comfortable talking about it. She stomped in front of the other villains, barking out orders to them and pointing in random directions in the hope that they were going to lead them to their destination. She found that the more she threw herself into the challenge, the less she thought about Alejandro, and it was a welcome distraction.  
Hiking up the woods was tiring, and soon the villains began to complain and argue, getting on Heather's nerves.  
"If you losers don't shut up, then I'm going on without you!" She yelled at them, before folding her arms with a huff. Courtney narrowed her eyes at the girl, before turning to Alejandro.

"What's wrong with Heather?" She demanded, and Alejandro shrugged.

"I do not know," he replied honestly. "She has been acting strange recently..."

"Well she's going to make us lose!" Courtney yelled at him. "Tell your precious Heather that if we lose, I'm SENDING HER HOME TONIGHT! DO YOU HEAR ME?! I'LL SEND YOUR ASS HOME HEATHER!"

"I'd vote you all out because you voted out Lightning 2."

"Still not caring." Courtney glared at him. "Well Heather? Where are we going? Oh, that's right _NOWHERE_."

"If you want to add your two thoughts then shut up and help me!" Heather yelled.

* * *

Two hours later everyone took off to look around after they set up the tent. Everyone took off except Heather, Lightning and Alejandro. Heather was making smores and Alejandro wanted to talk to her so badly but Lightning wouldn't go away no matter what Alejandro suggested.

"So, how about you go and get us some more wood for the fire?" Alejandro suggested to Lightning.

"Nah, I think we're good. Heather is keeping it going with her sha-magic hands."

"It's not magic." Alejandro sighed. "How about you go and get some berries for breakfast?"

Heather knew that this was going to be really annoying. She didn't know why she even said it but she did: "If you go away from 30 minutes to go find Scott then I'll show you how to make magic fire." Heather offered.

"Sha-Seriously?!" Lightning yelled and ran off into the woods. Now she was alone with Alejandro and she still didn't know what to say.

"So... You said we were going to discuss things after the challenge." Alejandro smirked hopefully at her, and Heather sighed, looking down awkwardly. She almost wished she hadn't sent off Lightning away; even though he was really annoying, he made a good third wheel.

"Um... S'more?" Heather offered him pathetically, but he declined; he hated marshmallows, since he felt that they were too sugary and would ruin his "temple".

"Have you made up your mind?" he asked her slowly, reaching out and taking her hand. Heather hesitated, trying not to look him in the eyes; she'd been thinking all day, and she still had no idea how to react.

"Well, I've been thinking," she hedged slowly. "I mean, I know we've been spending a lot of time together recently, and sometimes you can actually nice, but at the same time you **HAVE** done some fucked up shit, like drugging me." Slowly, she began tracing a pattern in the dirt with her finger idly, still thinking.

"Yes?" Alejandro prodded, anxious for her to continue. Heather looked up, forcing herself to stare at him in the eyes. Somehow, she felt like now was a good opportunity to tell him about the baby, before she chickened out again. Heather took a deep breath, opening her mouth.

"There's something else, as well. You know that night-"

"Sha-BAM!" Lightning bounded up to them, skidding to a halt and almost stumbling into the fire. "Sha-Lightning has returned!"

"WHAT?" Heather yelled. "That wasn't thirty minutes!"

Alejandro gritted his teeth, furious that he'd cut off whatever Heather was going to say, though Heather was secretly glad of the interruption.

Lightning shrugged. "Sha-Lightning got bored. He could also smell food!" The jock snatched up the s'more Heather was about to eat, cramming it in his mouth in a single bite and getting melted chocolate all over his face. Heather and Alejandro exchanged looks of disgust, before Alejandro stood up, folding his arms and glaring at Lightning.

"Do you mind?" he asked the idiotic boy angrily. "Heather and I were trying to have a conversation!"

Lightning just smiled at them. "Oh, that's fine. Sha-Lightning won't bother you." He plopped his muscular body down on the log between them, before leaning back casually. Alejandro frowned, before taking Heather's arm.

"Maybe we should go," he sighed, leading her a few paces into the forest, away from where Lightning was and giving Heather a serious look.

"Heather, what's your answer?" he asked her bluntly. "Yes, or no? Will you be my girlfriend, or won't you?"

Heather rubbed her arm slowly, still unsure. Finally, she huffed.

"Look, I still don't know!" she burst out, and Alejandro's shoulders sank in disappointment. "You've really put me on the spot here! Just give me one more night, okay? I still need to think things over!"

Alejandro folded his arms, irritated.

"What more is there to think about?" he asked skeptically. "I love you, Heather. And I KNOW you've loved me since season three. Why can't you just accept it?"

Heather frowned at him.

"It's not that fucking easy!" she snapped. "It's like there are two Alejandro's in there. There's one who might actually have a heart, and then there's the kind of guy who will do anything to get his own way, and I can't stand him-"

Alejandro smirked slightly at this. "Oh, but I believe that while you might claim not to stand the rougher, less considerate side of me, it definitely turns you on..." He interjected slyly. Heather made an irritated noise, hands curling into tense fists.

"Just- just give me one more night!" she snapped. "I'll figure it out by the morning."

"You promise?" Alejandro prodded, and Heather rolled her eyes.

"Fine! Whatever! I promise!" she sighed. "I'll tell you what I've decided in the morning."

She pulled her arm from his grasp, before stomping back in the direction of the fire. Right now, she was almost angry; Alejandro was being pushy about this, and it was a pretty hard decision to make. If she had to decide by the morning, then she doubted she'd get any sleep tonight- she'd probably sit awake, weighing up her options.

Lightning was still scoffing all the food they'd brought for the camp-out by the fire and Heather really didn't want to deal with him, so instead she opted to sit in the tent for a moment. Opening the flaps of the tent to crawl in, Heather jumped; she'd thought no one else was back, but Gwen was sitting inside, skin almost glowing in the darkness, her pale face solemn.

"Oh, it's you, Gothy," Heather sighed. Gwen nodded slowly.

"We need to talk," she said slowly, and Heather gritted her teeth.

"Seriously?" she snapped. "You bug me all the time about pointless shit! What do you want now?"

However, her heart stopped when she saw Gwen holding the medical file Chris had given her, and she hissed a curse under her breath.

"How the fuck did you get that?" she shrieked, lunging for it. "That's private!"

"You left it in the cabin and I found it." Gwen told her.

"So...You're going to do the heroic thing and give it back and keep your mouth shut, right?" Heather faked a smile.

"Maybe." Gwen smirked. "Or I could do the villainous thing and tell everyone. Wouldn't Courtney have a field day with this? You're lucky I'm nice and I'm going to give it back. If you want me to keep being nice then you'll have to be nice to me too. We're voting out Alejandro next."

"What? Why are we voting him out?" Heather asked.

"So you don't have to worry about him." Gwen told her. "Did you tell him yet?"

"No and I'm not going to tell him." Heather sighed. "I can't vote him out but I can't tell him."

"Look, I think if we just tell him then he'll understand." Gwen placed a hand on Heather's shoulder. "It would be the heroic thing to do."

"I'm not a hero!" Heather glared. "Neither are you. You want to be a hero in life? Keep your mouth shut!"

"Heather, you should tell him." Gwen smiled. "It's the only way to deal with this."

"No. We're going to lose this challenge and then you're going to convince Duncan to side with you. You're going to vote me out so I don't have to tell him and once I'm gone, you keep your mouth shut."

"No!" Gwen objected. "I don't think that's fair on you, in your condition."

"In my condition?" Heather scoffed. "Um, hello! Do you think being stuck in this game is going to help stuff? Chris makes us risk our fucking lives every day! I could lose the baby so easily..." she shook her head. "No. I want to get voted out, and you're going to help me."

Gwen rolled her eyes. "Even if I DO agree to vote you out, you need to tell Alejandro."

"Tell me what?"

Alejandro stuck his head into the tent, frowning down at the two girls. Heather tensed, eyes widening. If Gwen decided to be stupid and tell him now, then her life would be over...

"Heather is-" the goth began, but Heather shot her an icy glare.

"Heather is NOTHING," Heather finished for her, folding her arms. "Once again, Gwen is just being annoying and sticking her nose in where it doesn't belong."

Alejandro frowned in disbelief. He knew there was something Heather wasn't telling him, and he was growing incredibly suspicious; Heather's whole behavior had been so weird for the past week or so, and it was frustrating him. Slowly, he withdrew, and after Heather listened to make sure he had actually gone and wasn't within earshot of the tent, she glared at Gwen.

"You should have told him!" Gwen whined. "He's the father of your child!"

Heather rolled her eyes. "How do you know?" she shot back. "I could have had a one night stand with your precious Duncan, you know."

Gwen raised an eyebrow, and Heather sighed.

"Okay, so yes, he is the father. So what? I don't want him to know. He's just going to get interfering and annoy me even more."

Gwen placed a hand on Heather's shoulder in what was meant to be a comforting gesture, but her touch just creeped Heather out a bit.

"If you tell him, he can support you." she said patronizingly. "He can be there for your baby, and maybe when the game's over you guys will get married-"

"MARRY?" Heather jerked away, mouth falling open in disgust. "You're fucking kidding, right? I would never fucking MARRY him! Even if I am pregnant with his child, that's DISGUSTING."

The night in the tent was awkward and everyone kept shoving and pushing. Heather got sick of it and decided that she needed to get out of the tent. She got out of the tent and waited for the sun to rise that was something that she always looked forward to.

"It's nice, isn't it?" Alejandro stood beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder

"Yeah, I guess." Heather smirked. "It's nice when everyone shuts up and I can enjoy it."

"Have you decided yet?" Alejandro asked her.

"You keep pushing me." Heather pulled away.

"Then tell me your answer." Alejandro told her as he took her hand. "If you agree we can dominate everyone else and win this game."

"Okay." Heather responded as she looked down at the ground.

"Okay what?" Alejandro asked her.

"I'll be your girlfriend." Heather sighed and faked a smile.

He made a point, if she teamed up with him they could take over the game and she could win the million so she would be able to support this baby...Was she making a huge mistake? She didn't know just yet.

Alejandro noticed her hesitation but ignored it, pulling her triumphantly into his arms. He was shocked that Heather had actually agreed, but at the same time he was pleased. After all this time, Heather had finally given in and agreed to be his girlfriend... He couldn't believe it.

Heather felt her stomach churn with guilt, regret and confusion. She had no idea if she'd made the right choice, and she still hadn't told him about the baby. Should she do what Gwen had advised and tell him, or not?

Alejandro seemed genuinely happy as they returned to the tent. He settled down beside Heather, pulling her into his arms and kissing her hair as he did. Heather just frowned slightly. She admittedly liked being with him, but at the same time, this felt slightly wrong. Now she'd committed to him, what was she going to do? She regretted agreeing to it already, but at the same time she didn't want to break up with him the moment they'd just become a couple.

* * *

**There we go, this is almost 6,000 words and it may come a little passed this when I'm done writing this. So, this is awesome and I like the direction this is going in. I think within the next chapter or two things will simmer down on the sex for awhile and then it'll start back up again. Also, Torie and I tend to overuse Gwen's heroic actions and I find that hilarious and I know it's painfully obvious that I'm ruining Gwen almost as bad as they did in All-Stars. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Nada.**

* * *

Heather just wanted to finish this challenge. She walked the villains to victory, However Chris told them all it was merely a test to see their survival skills and that they all failed. Courtney was pretty pissed and so was Heather.

"Are you telling me that I spent the night in the woods with these people in a small tent for nothing?" Heather glared. "Yeah, Seriously! What gives!"

"Don't care." Chris sipped a drink. "I've decided that we're going to stir even more drama up! We're all sleeping in the resort! Won't that be fun?! A whole season of everyone living together."

"Sha-Lightning calls dibs on the TV!" Lightning ran for the resort.

"Great, now we can be alone all the time." Alejandro whispered to her as Gwen approached the two of them.

"Oh, let's go get a decent room..." Heather quickly pulled Alejandro away from Gwen.

The contestants all began to childishly fight over which room they were going to have. Gwen irritated every single person by stepping back, stating that as a "heroic" person she would let everyone else decide which room to have, only to whine loudly every time someone chose one that she'd wanted. Personally, Heather didn't really care where she slept, especially since she knew that now she'd probably be dragged into Alejandro's room every other night. Sure enough, the moment he selected a room, Alejandro smirked at her and pulled her in.

"My room's just across the hall from yours, Heather," he told her suggestively, wrapping an arm around her waist. "And, as I recall, when we were in the kitchen the other night, we may have discussed every other night... "

Heather rolled her eyes. "Actually, I don't actually remember agreeing to having sex every other night, that was just something YOU said."

However, Alejandro just tutted, before leaning in and kissing her hair.

"You know you want it, though, mi Amor," he murmured, planting a kiss on her neck. "Now we're always going to be in the hotel, it will be so much easier. We won't ever have to worry about anyone else being in the same room, or waking anyone else up."

She could feel his hand moving slowly down her body, slipping down into the front of her shorts and slowly moving between her legs... Just as the door flew open and Gwen barged in.

"Hey, Alejandro, I needed to tell you-" Gwen began, though she paused when she saw the position they were in; Alejandro had one arm wrapped around Heather's waist, and the other stuck down the front of her shorts.

"Get the fuck out!" Heather yelled at her, face flushing bright red. She really hated how it was always Gwen who managed to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. The others would have made irritating remarks and teased them about it, but probably dropped it after an hour or so. Gwen, however, just made it more awkward by gaping at them blankly for a moment, before ducking her head.

"Oh... I was just... I'll leave, because that's the heroic thing to do..."

Heather scowled after her. She had some many reasons to hate Gwen right now- aside from just being really annoying, Gwen also was too big a threat; she knew about Heather's pregnancy, and from what she'd said as she rudely barged into Alejandro's room, it had seemed suspiciously like she was about to tell him about the baby behind Heather's back. Heather had to get rid of her...

"We need to vote her out," she decided as she and Alejandro pulled away from each other. Alejandro just shrugged.

"If you say so, mi ángel," he grinned at her.

"She definitely needs to go home." Heather sighed. She needed to distract Alejandro from thinking about what Gwen wanted and she knew that unfortunately she only had one option. She threw herself at him and started to make out with him. He pushed her on the bed and she didn't even give a fuck at this point. Heather decided to unbutton his shirt as he undid her pants. The next thing Heather knew he had his hands between her legs and was getting her really wet. Heather decided that since he was playing with her that she would play with him. She unzipped her pants and started to rub him. Alejandro moaned and spread Heather's legs a little more before moving Heather's hands off of him and sliding inside of her. This time it was slow and gentle, maybe because she was his girlfriend. He came inside of her with a loud pant and when he was done he laid down in the bed and Heather laid next to him. He started to use his finger to play with her nipple rings,  
Heather hated it but didn't say anything at all. She just hoped she would fall asleep soon.

* * *

The next morning Heather woke up and heard the shower water running and no sign of Alejandro. "I bet he wants me to join him." Heather laughed to herself and rolled her eyes. There was no way in hell that she was going to do that. She walked out of the hallway and unfortunately ran into Courtney who was pissed that Sierra used her toothpaste because that was the brand Cody used.

"She used all my fucking toothpaste!" Courtney yelled at Heather. "Who the fuck does that?"

Heather just shrugged.

"She's an annoying freak," she responded simply. "Do you still want to vote off Gwen?"

Courtney rolled her eyes. "Of course!" She sniffed, folding her arms. "The sooner that boyfriend stealer leaves, the better."

Heather smirked. "Good, because Alejandro and I are going to vote her off." She needed Gwen gone, and was pretty sure she could count on Courtney's vote as well. Sure enough, Courtney looked extremely pleased at this.  
"Good! Then she'll finally be gone, and I won't have to watch her kissing Duncan anymore..."

As she and Heather began to discuss how they would try and convince Scott and Lightning to vote with them, neither of them noticed that Gwen, having heard them talking from inside her room, had stuck her head out into the hall to eavesdrop. The goth's eyes narrowed, and she withdrew into her room, snatching up Heather's medical file. If Heather planned to vote her out, then there was something she was going to do before she left, both to get back at Heather for planning on voting her off and also because she felt it was the "heroic" thing to do. Once she'd heard Heather and Courtney go down to breakfast, Gwen snuck across the hall and knocked on Alejandro's door.

"Come in, Heather," he purred from inside, and Gwen rolled her eyes.

"It's not Heather, it's Gwen..." She paused for a moment. "I... Uh... Have something to tell you."

"What is it?" Alejandro opened the door in nothing but a towel. "I was taking a shower."

"Yeah, I can see that." Gwen blushed. "Look, can I talk to you? I'm so sick of being ignored around here."

"Okay, fine." Alejandro sat down on his bed. "Let's talk...about what?"

"Your girlfriend plans to vote me off." Gwen handed him the file. "So, because I'm the nice person around here, I'm giving you this...Congratulations."

Alejandro stared at the papers and read everything and then looked at Gwen who just stood there before turning around to leave.

"Wait. You didn't have to give this to me...so why did you?" Alejandro asked..

"Because Heather wasn't going to tell you." Gwen told him. "I think that's pretty screwed up."

"She wasn't going to tell me?" Alejandro asked her. "Okay, here's what's going to happen. I'm going to keep you in the game for that."

"Can you convince Chris that I'm a hero?" Gwen asked hopefully.

"No." Alejandro sighed. "I'm keeping you in this game and you're not going to tell Heather that I know anything. Does everyone know?"

"Just you, me and Heather." Gwen insisted.

"Good, we're going to keep this between us." Alejandro placed Heather's record in a drawer. "You keep your mouth shut and I'll take you to the finals."

"Of course I'll keep my mouth shut!" Gwen told him, folding her arms. "I just thought that you needed to know about this, since you're the father."

Alejandro nodded curtly, glancing back down at the file. He was still in shock- he couldn't believe that Heather was actually pregnant with his baby. He didn't know whether or not to be angry that Heather hadn't told him, horrified at the whole concept or overjoyed. Instead he just stood there rigidly. Finally, he glanced back up at Gwen.

"Thank you for giving this to me, chica," he said. "I might need a moment alone now..."

Gwen nodded in sympathy, before withdrawing. Alejandro slowly sat down on the edge of his bed, still stunned. He didn't know what to do; should he confront Heather, tell him he knew and ask her why she didn't tell him? Should he break up with her because of this? Alejandro shook his head- he couldn't bring himself to break up with Heather, especially not since she was carrying his child now. Still... How long had she known about this? Now, all her extreme mood swings made sense, as did her bouts of nausea then sudden appetites. He couldn't believe he hadn't even considered pregnancy when he was trying to work out what was wrong with Heather- it made sense, after all the unprotected sex they'd been having.

Alejandro sighed, running a hand through his hair. What was he supposed to do now? Somehow, he didn't want to tell Heather that he knew- not yet, anyway. He would just have to be supportive towards her, he decided, and make sure that she didn't endanger the baby in any way.

* * *

Heather was nibbling unenthusiastically at a piece of toast when Alejandro came down to breakfast, his face unreadable. He sat beside her, then frowned at her meager breakfast.

"Is that all you're eating?" he queried, and Heather raised an eyebrow.

"Um... Yeah. I'm not hungry right now." she took a bite, and Alejandro's frown deepened.

"You should be eating things with more protein and vitamins in," he told her, and Heather dropped her toast, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Um... Why?" she asked suspiciously. Alejandro shrugged.

"It's just healthier." he told her lamely, and Heather rolled her eyes.

"Okay... I'm going back to my room now." she announced, pulling out of her seat; she didn't want to be around Alejandro if he was going to act weird. The second she stood up, Alejandro did too.

"Let me assist you up the stairs," he told her. "I wouldn't want you to fall..."

Heather narrowed her eyes, before folding her arms. This behavior was definitely a little suspicious now...

"Okay, what is your problem?" she snapped at him. Once again, Alejandro shrugged.

"I just feel like I should be more considerate towards you, now you're my girlfriend." he replied, and Heather snorted.

"Then be considerate by leaving me alone." she scoffed.

"As you wish." Alejandro smiled at her. "I'll come and see you later."

"Why?" Heather glared. "I'm fine. I just want to get some sleep!"

"Then you should do that." Alejandro insisted.

"I'll be up in time for the challenge." Heather let him know.

"Alright then, Heather." Alejandro told her.

That's when Chris came in with loud and annoying fireworks. He explained that today they would be doing the egg hunt just like they did in season 3.

"I guess I'm not going to lay down..." Heather sighed.

* * *

The villains had to find 10 red eggs before the heroes had to find 10 golden eggs. So, they all split up to find the eggs and that's when Alejandro stuck right by Heather's side and decided that he would get all her eggs for her. This annoyed Heather.

"Would you stop?" Heather glared. "I found 2 eggs so far and you've grabbed both of them! Let me carry the damn eggs!"

"I have them." Alejandro smirked. "I am the stronger of the two of us."

Heather glared at him. "Will you stop it? Just because I said I'll be your girlfriend does not mean I want you to follow me around like a fucking guard dog!"

She snatched her eggs back from him, only to gasp as one slipped from her hand. She bent down to get it, but Alejandro beat her to it, picking it up before and handing it back to her.

"Ugh!" Heather snapped. "I can do things for myself, you know!"

She stormed off, but Alejandro followed her persistently. Heather tried to just ignore him, but when she spotted another egg only to have him take it for her, she couldn't take it anymore.

"Fuck off!" she yelled at him. "I'm serious! Stop treating me like I'm a baby or something..."

At the word 'baby', Alejandro flinched slightly.

"I just want to make sure that you're alright," he argued, folding his arms. "I'm just being a good boyfriend."

"No, you're just being annoying!" Heather snapped. "If you think you're getting sex tonight after you've acted like this, then you're wrong."

A horrible thought pierced Alejandro at the mention of sex; was it safe to have sex with someone when they were pregnant? What if he couldn't have sex with her ever again? The thought was practically devastating. He would definitely have to find out- he didn't know if he could go nine months or so without it.

* * *

**And that's a chapter! It's slowly starting to become family oriented and as I mentioned before, Torie and I plan to take the sex away from time to time, but it's going to be back. ;) We can promise you that! It's going to be sweetly twisted and then we even have some really strange what the fuck moments coming soon as well. Hope you all are diving in and enjoying this as much as we are writing it! **


End file.
